


Relaks, Umibig Ka Lang

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: KABADUYAN GALORE, M/M, Side Story
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumalik si Denis sa kanyang kinalakihang probinsya para magturo sa high school doon. Si Alex ang trike driver na muntikan na siyang sagasaan pagkauwi niya. Nagkasagasaan din kaya ang personalidad, pati na rin ang mga puso? Isang malaking CHARAUGHT. Side story sa kaganapan bago ang <i>That Thing Called Pag-Ibig</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Thing Called Pag-Ibig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679272) by [yurishika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika). 



> \- Nagsimula ang paggawa ng kuwentong ito dahil sa anim na salitang mas sumikat pa kaysa sa buong kuwento ng _That Thing Called Pag-Ibig_ : “Bhe, start ko na yung trike.”  
> \- Sinimulan ko itong gawin noong Disyembre, pero ngayon ko lang ito natapos. Ha ha ha  
> \- Nagpapasalamat ako at nanghihingi ng pasensya kay Tablo, na matagal nang hinintay ang fic na ito. Labyu bud. ♥ Nagpapasalamat din ako kay Clemencio na kasama rin ni Tablo sa pagtingin sa fic na ito. Mabuhay ang mga baduy!  
> \- Maaaring pakinggan [ito](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyhkYTa0WHI) habang binabasa ang harana scene.

  ** _Denis_**

Minulat ni Denis ang kanyang mga mata at sumilip sa labas ng bintana mula sa kinauupuan sa bus. Wala na ang magandang kalsada, wala na ang mga gusali—lubak-lubak na ang daan, pero luntian naman ang tanawin at presko ang hangin. Napangiti siya. Nandito na siya, ang lugar na kanyang kinalakihan at babalikan.

Tinawag ng konduktor ang atensyon ng mga pasahero, pinapaalam sa kanila na ito na ang stopover nila bago sila tumungo sa pier. Para sa ibang pasahero, ito na ang pagkakataon para maglakad-lakad, kumain, magbanyo, mag-ayos para sa ilan pang oras ng biyahe. Para kay Denis, malapit na siya sa destinasyon ng kanyang biyahe. Isang sakay na lang ng jeep, at makakauwi na siya.

Pagkababa ay madalian niyang tinawagan si Stephane. Sabik na siyang makita ang kanyang best sis for life, na kausap lang niya sa Viber at Facebook. Pinaghandaan daw siya ni Stephane at isa pa niyang best sis for life na si Caro. Alam naman niya na ang “piyesta” na iyon ay spaghetti, ice cream, at pagma-marathon ng _Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala_. Siyempre, keriboombells na ang simpleng paghahandang iyon para sa kanya, at ayaw naman niyang malagpasan ang huling dalawang buwan ng palabas ni Ate Juday.

Sinagot ni Stephane ang tawag nang nagsimulang maglakad si Denis papunta sa sakayan ng mga jeep. “Hello?”

“Hoy, bakla, nasaan ka na?”

“Uy, Denis!” tili ni Stephane sa kabilang linya. “Nandiyan ka na ba?”

“Hindi, lumilipad pa ako!” banat ni Denis. “Chos, nasa terminal na ako. Ikaw, nasaan ka na?”

“Ay teh, malapit na! Bigyan mo kami ni Taka ng limang minuto, at nandiyan na kami!”

“Sigurado ka malapit na kayo? Mamaya nagpupulbo ka pa lang diyan!”

“GAGA! Fashionably late ako, oo, pero hindi naman ako male-late para sa’yo!”

“Aba, aba, ang sweet mo na—AY PUTA!” napatili si Denis nang may biglang tumigil na trike sa harapan niya. Hindi niya ito napansin bunga ng pag-uusap nila ni Stephane, at sa sobrang bilis ng pagmamaneho ay bigla siyang nagka-life-flash-before-his-eyes-moment. Yung tipong magmamakaawa na siya kay San Pedro na papasukin na siya sa langit dahil mabait naman siya buong buhay niya. (“Di nga???” bulong ng kanyang konsiyensya.)

Sa awa ng diyos, hindi naman siya namatay. Tumama ang ulo ng trike sa tuhod niya, pero hindi naman malakas. Pero kahit na. Jirits pa rin si Denis. Paano kung tuluyan siyang nabundol? “Hoy!” sigaw niya. “Kuya! May tumatawid kasi! Uso bagalan ang pagmamaneho!”

“Nako, pasensya na po!” sambit ng nagmamaneho ng trike, na tumayo sa kanyang kinauupuan. Mataas pa ang araw, kaya hindi kaagad nakita ni Denis ang itsura ng nagmamaneho, pero nang lumipat siya ng kinatatayuan ay ...

_Putangina._

“Shibutani???”

Sa dalawampu’t tatlong taon niyang nabubuhay—kung saan labing-anim na taon ay nasa probinsiya siya—hindi niya malilimutan si Alex Shibutani. Mas matanda si Alex sa kanya ng dalawang taon, at noong bata ay pinagkakaguluhan ng mga nakatatanda dahil sa ka-cute-an niya. (Nang pinanganak si Denis ay siya na ang pinagkaguluhan, pero hindi naman siya nagmamayabang.) Kasama siya doon sa mga batang mahilig mag-basketball, habang si Denis ay kasama sina Caro at Stephane na palaging naghahanda sa susunod na school play o talent show.

Nagkrus naman ang landas nila ni Alex Shibutani, at madalas ay gusto niyang ibaon ang mga ala-alang ito. Yung tipong matatamaan siya ng bola tuwing kalaro ni Alex sina Jeremy at Charlie, yung mga madalas na pag-asar sa kanya ng walang dahilan, yung muntikan na siyang masagasaan ni Alex noong nagbibisikleta siya …

Ang nakatayong Alex Shibutani sa harap niya ay matangkad, matipuno, at naka-itim na sando na nagpapakita sa kanyang mga bisig. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at lumiwanag ang kanyang mukha. “Denis? Denis Ten? Ikaw ba yan?” Hindi sumagot si Denis, pero nagpatuloy siya. “Uy, Denis, ikaw nga! Long time no see! Musta ka na?”

 _Musta na siya?_ Natandaan na naman niya ang muntikang pagsagasa sa kanya ni Alex ng bisikleta noong bata sila … _Déjà vu, shet._ “HOY,” hindi niya mapigilang ibulyaw. “Anong ‘musta’? Muntikan mo na akong sagasaan, sa tingin mo okay lang ako?!”

Saka nagrehistro sa mukha ni Alex na muntikan na siyang makapatay ng tao. “Nako!” sagot niya, puno ng pagsisisi ang boses. “Uy, Denis, sorry na. Hindi ko sinasadya eh!”

“Talaga?” Nararamdaman ni Denis ang pagpulso ng ugat sa kanyang leeg. “Kahit noong tinamaan mo ako ng bola o noong sinagasaan mo ako ng bisikleta, hindi mo pa rin sinasadya?”

“Huy, Denis, nakaraan na iyon, huwag mo nang paghugutan—”

“Kasi, sige! Magharapan na tayo right here, right now. Ano, Alex Shibutani? Ano galit mo sa’kin?”

Hindi makapagsalita si Alex, tila tulala sa kanyang biglang pagdabog. Maglalabas pa sana si Denis ng sama labing-anim na taon niyang kinikimkim na sama ng loob nang—

_“Hey, there’s a look in your eyes~ Must be love at first sight~”_

Napatalon si Denis sa biglang pagtugtog ng kanta. Lumingon-lingon siya hanggang makita niya ang pinagmulan ng musika, sa stereo ng isang jeep na kakaparada lang malapat sa kinatatayuan niya. Pamilyar sa kanya ang jeep na iyon bunga sa mga larawan na pinapadala sa kanya ni Stephane sa Facebook, at napatili siya nang makita niya ang bumaba sa passenger’s seat.

“BAKLAAAAA~!” Tumakbo si Denis sa direksyon ni Stephane, na naglalakad patungo sa kanya na para bang nasa _America’s Next Top Model_ siya.

“HOY BAKLA!” tili rin ni Stephane, at nagyakapan ang magkaibigan. “Teh, na-miss kita! Long time no see! Sa wakas, masasampal na rin kita sa kagagahan mo!”

“AKO RIN, NA-MISS DIN KITA!” Bumitaw si Denis sa yakap at tiningnan si Stephane mula ulo hanggang paa. “Hoy, ang payat mo na!”

“Ay, thank you! Achieve na achieve ang Kim Chiu fitness goals ko!” sagot ni Stephane, sabay hair flip. Parang nag-Tresemme ang bakla. “O siya, tara na? Nami-miss ka na ng madlang people.”

“Sige! Nami-miss ko na rin ‘yang baklang si Caro!” Binuhat ni Denis ang kanyang mga bagahe at nagpahila kay Stephane papunta sa sasakyan ni Taka.

“Denis!”

Lumingon siya. Nakatayo pa rin si Alex sa puwestong iyon, mukhang nagmamakaawa. Para siyang tutang nasipa. Mahilig pa naman siya sa tuta.

 _Ay putangina, Shibutani, huwag kang ganyan._ Gusto pa sana niya puntahan at pagalitan, pero pagod na siya at hinihintay na siya ni Caro, ng spaghetti at ice cream, at ni Ate Juday. Inirapan na lang niya si Alex at sinundan si Stephane sa jeep ni Taka.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

Bagong umaga, bagong araw. Minulat ni Alex ang kanyang mga mata nang marinig ang tilaok ng mga tandang. Agad-agad siyang bumangon, saktong alas-singko ng umaga. Ginising niya ang kanyang bunsong kapatid na si Maia bago lumabas ng bahay para bumili ng pandesal sa tindahan ni Ashley. As usual, maaya ang pagbati sa kanya ni Ashley, bunga na siya ang unang mamimili na nakarating ngayong araw, kaya inuwi niya ang mga maiinit at bagong lutong mga pandesal.

Pag-uwi niya ay nagpiprito na si Maia ng hotdog. “Good morning!” bati niya. “Ako na bahala magluto. Ikaw na maghain.”

“Good morning!” bati rin niya sa kanyang kapatid. “Handa ka na ba sa unang araw ng pasukan?”

“Siyempre naman!” Binaba ni Maia ang plato sa gitna ng mesa bago siya umupo. Tinapos ni Alex ang paghain bago tumabi sa kanya. “Kung excited ang mga bata pumasok, mas excited din ang mga guro.”

“Talaga?” Napangiti si Alex. Guidance counselor si Maia sa high school ng bayan. Kahit hindi siya nagtuturo, hindi mapagkakaila ang tuwa sa mukha ng kanyang kapatid tuwing nagkukuwento siya tungkol sa mga batang pumapasok sa kanyang opisina. Kahit na ‘yung mga estudyante ay galing sa away o nagkukuwento lang ng mga hinanakit sa buhay. Naririnig din naman niya ang kuwento ng ibang mga bata kay Maia, at hindi niya mapigilang maging proud sa ginagawa ng kanyang kapatid.

“Oo naman! Ay!” Napatigil si Maia sa pag-kain, na para bang may natandaan. “Natatandaan mo pa ba si Denis? Denis Ten?”

Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Alex nang marinig ang pangalang iyon. “A-Ah, si Denis ...” sagot niya, biglang hindi mapakali. “O-Oo. Nagkita kami kahapon sa terminal.”

“Ah, talaga? Kamusta na siya?”

“Uh ...” Nagkagat-labi si Alex. “Galit na galit siya. Kasi ... muntikan ko na siyang masagasaan.”

“Ha?” Halos napasigaw si Maia na muntikan nang mapatalon si Alex sa kanyang kinauupuan. “Muntikan mo na siyang _masagasaan_? Na naman? Kuya naman, ang bilis mo kasi magmaneho. May mabubundol ka talagang tao balang araw.”

“Eh ...” Nagkamot si Alex ng ulo. Mahilig naman kasi siya magmaneho nang mabilis. Kasalanan ba niya na bigla na lang may dadaang mga tao?

“Si Denis pa naman, ang daming hinanakit sa’yo.” Nagbuntunghininga si Maia. “Kasi naman, kung magkaka-crush ka sa tao, hindi dapat inaasar nang ganoon.”

“Hoy!” Hindi naman mainit sa bahay, pero nararamdaman niya ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. Oo, may gusto siya kay Denis simula kabataan nila. Kahit hindi sila masyadong nagku-krus ng landas, madalas niyang nakikita si Denis tuwing sinusundo niya si Maia sa paaralan. Wala silang parehong interes—siya mahilig mag-basketball kasama sina Charlie at Jeremy, habang si Denis kuntento na mag-glee club o school play kasama sina Stephane at Caro. Sa kaunting beses silang magkasama ay hindi niya mapigilang asarin si Denis, at natutuwa siya sa kung gaano ka-cute magalit si Denis.

“Hay nako, Kuya, masyado ka kayang halata!” Kinindatan siya ni Maia. “O kapatid mo lang ako kaya nahahalata ko iyon.”

“Hindi ka pa ba male-late sa flag ceremony?” tanong ni Alex. Ayaw na muna niya pag-usapan iyon.

“Oo na, oo na, halika, mag-ayos na tayo!” Nandila si Maia bago tumayo at ilagay ang plato sa lababo. “At oo nga pala, bagong teacher si Denis sa paaralan. Baka gusto mo siyang batiin?”

Si Denis? Teacher? Hindi niya ma-imagine si Denis na nagtuturo, pero kung sabagay, sino ba siya para manghusga?

“Baka gusto mo na rin manghingi ng tawad sa ginawa mo,” dagdag ni Maia.

“Oo na, oo na! Tara, baka ma-late ka!” Oo nga naman, kailangan niyang manghingi ng tawad. Kasundo niya ang lahat sa bayan, at ayaw niyang may makaaway na tao.

Lalo na si Denis.

Inihatid niya si Maia sa paaralan, ang pasukan punung-puno ng mga bata, excited na kausap ang isa’t isa. Hinahanap niya si Denis, pero ang dami kasing tao, kaya sumuko na lang siya. Siguro sa uwian. Umalis siya at sinubukang magtrabaho nang hindi siya magambala.

Nang hapon na ay mabilisan niyang binaba si Mao sa kanyang sari-sari store at saka dumiretso sa paaralan. Nagsisilabasan na ang mga bata, paunti-unti dahil nagdadaldalan pa sila habang naglalakad palabas. Umupo lang siya sa may gate at naghintay para lumabas si Maia. At si Denis. Kung sino man ang mauna.

Sa wakas, nakita niya si Denis na lumabas ng paaralan kasama sina Stephane at Caro. Nagdadaldalan sila at nagtatawanan bago sila batiin nina Jinseo, Junehyoung, at Haejin. Nakakapagtaka dahil medyo may kalayuan ang kanyang puwesto, pero rinig na rinig niya ang usapan ng magkaibigan.

“Aba, Denis, first day mo pa lang sikat ka na! Baka ikaw na ang makakuha ng pinakamaraming regalo sa Teachers’ Day!” puna ni Stephane.

“Walang ganyanan, Denis,” banat ni Caro. “Ito ngang si Stephane, hindi pa naka-dalawang taon dito, may sandamakmak na love letters at bulaklak noong Valentine’s Day. Daming secret admirers!”

“Bulaklak? Sigurado kang dahil Valentine’s Day? Baka bulaklak pampa—”

“Gaga, huwag kang ganyan!” bulyaw ni Stephane, sabay batok kay Denis. Binatukan siya ni Caro, at nanlaki ang mga mata ng kaibigan. “Hoy! Ako na nga ang nainsulto rito tapos ako pa ang babatukan?”

“Nasa school pa tayo! Pwedeng asal-role model muna tayo?” babala ni Caro.

Hindi mapigilan ni Alex ang pagtawa. Walang kaduda-duda na si Caro ay isa sa mga karespe-respetong tao sa bayan, bunga ng kanyang pagiging punong-guro sa paaralan. Nakakatawa nga lang na sobrang iba ng kanyang personalidad kapag hindi niya suot-suot ang unipormeng pang-guro.

Biglang napaayos ang tindig ni Caro nang may nakita siyang sumabay sa kanilang lakad paalis ng paaralan. “Uy, Maia!” bati niya.

Nakita niya ang kanyang kapatid, na lumingon para batiin at yakapin si Denis. “Hindi kita napansin noong orientation kanina!” puna ni Denis.

“Eh, kasi naman, may mga batang nag-away bago mag-flag ceremony. Kailangan kong mamagitan.”

“Si Maia kasi ang guidance counselor namin dito,” paliwanag ni Caro. “Kapag may batang nagbibigay sa’yo ng sakit sa ulo, dalhin mo sa kanya.”

“Maia, pauwi ka na?” tanong ni Stephane.

“Oo naman!” sagot ni Maia. “Andiyan na ang sundo ko!” Lumingon si Maia sa direksiyon niya at tinuro siya.

Nakita ni Alex ang mabilisang pagpalit ng ekspresyon ni Denis—kanina ay nakangiti pa siya, pero ngayon nagmamasahe siya ng kanyang noo. Mabilis ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib. Hala. May galit pa rin siya sa’kin. Pero nagbakasakali siya, ngumiti, at kumaway. “Denis! Kamusta ka na?”

“Wow, buti pa si Denis, bumati,” narinig niyang puna ni Stephane. Hindi naman niya pinansin iyon.

“Okay naman,” sagot ni Denis, pa-sweet ang ngiti. “Eh kaso nakita kita, at bumalik muli ang trauma ng pagka-sagasa mo sa’kin, kaya ayun, nasira mood ko.”

 _Patay._ Ngumuso siya at sinubukan niyang magmukhang nakakaawa; minsan gumagana iyon kay Maia. “Ano ba ... sorry na kasi. Mahirap ba talagang manghingi ng tawad sa’yo? Kung gusto mo, ihatid kita pauwi.”

“Extended ba to friends ang libreng sakay?” tanong ni Stephane. “Kung ayaw ni Denis, ako na lang sasakay kay Alex!” Napatingin ang lahat kay Stephane, at madali siyang nagkibit ng balikat. “What? Sasakay ako sa trike niya! Sus ginoo ‘tong mga tao, ang dudumi ng pag-iisip!”

“Sige na, Denis,” muling pagmamakaawa ni Alex. “Ano ba gusto mong gawin ko para mapatawad mo ako?”

Nakita niyang nag-iisip si Denis nang masinsinan. Papatawarin kaya siya? May kaunting pag-asa siyang nararamdaman ...

_“Sabihin mo na~ Kung anong gusto mo~ Kahit ano’y gagawin para lamang sa’yo~”_

Napalingon silang lahat sa direksiyon ng tugtog. Ayan na pala si Taka, ang jeep nakaparada sa harap ng paaralan, malakas ang tugtog ng stereo. Hindi alam ni Alex kung nananadya ba ang kaibigan o ano.

“Ayan na ang sundo natin!” ipinahayag ni Denis sa mga kaibigan. “Tara na, uwi na tayo!”

“Eh, akala ko ba sasakay ka kay A—sa trike ni Alex?” tanong ni Stephane, mabilisang binago ang pangungusap dahil may dumaan na mga bata sa harap nila.

“Hindi naman ako pumayag!” Inirapan ni Denis ang kaibigan niya. “Tara na nga, uwi na tayo!”

“Denis, teka!” halos na-bulyaw siya, nagtunog desperado siya. Ano ba gagawin niya para mapatawad siya? Nahawakan niya ang pinupulsuhan ni Denis, maipakita na talagang nanghihingi siya ng tawad.

Matagal siyang tinitigan ni Denis. O baka feeling lang niya matagal dahil medyo malapit ang kanilang mga mukha. Pero sa kasamaang palad, bulyaw niya ay “Pakawalan mo nga ako! Tara girls, uwi na tayo!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Denis_ **

Patuloy na ganoon ang nagaganap. Uuwi si Denis, magyayaya si Alex na ihatid siya sa bahay, at siyempre, tatanggi si Denis. Hindi naman dahil galit pa rin siya kay Alex; mahirap lang talaga siya magpatawad kaagad. Bukod pa diyan, ganti na rin na iyan siguro sa ilang taong inaasar siya ni Alex. Sorry na lang siya.

“Ikaw talaga, dadami kulubot mo pag may mga hinanakit kang ganyan,” sabi sa kanya ni Caro. Naglalakad sila nina Stephane patungo sa barangay hall. May pagpupulong na magaganap para sa kaarawan ni Brgy. Captain Evgeni Plushenko. Sinama siya para lang alam niya kung ano ang gagawin ng paaralan para rito. (At dahil MAPEH teacher siya, malamang pasasayawin ang mga bata.)

“Eh, ano ba, sa aming dalawa lang ‘to ni Alex,” sagot ni Denis, nagbuntunghininga. Ilang araw na rin siyang kinukulit ng mga kaibigan na patawarin si Alex dahil, oo nga naman, araw-araw nang nanghihingi ng tawad si kuya.

“Sus, kung alam ko lang, type mo siya,” asar sa kanya ni Stephane.

“Gaga!” Binatukan ni Denis ang kaibigan; mabuti na lang at hindi niya sinabunutan. “Ano kami, grade school? Mas marami pang cute na mga papa kaysa kay Alex na ‘yan.”

Sa tabi ay walang nagawa si Caro kundi magbuntunghininga.

Maaga silang nakarating sa barangay hall. Ipinakilala siya ni Caro sa barangay captain na si Kapitan Evgeni, na SK chairman pa noong kabataan ni Denis. Nagkuwentuhan sila nang kaunti, at saka niya nalaman ang plano ni Kapitan Evgeni sa kaarawan niya. Talent show ang gusto niya. Marami raw talentado sa barangay, at sawa na siya sa mga lasing na mahilig magbarilan. (Masama ang tingin niya kay Tomas na bigla na lang dumaan habang nag-uusap sila.)

“Siyempre, gusto ko ring kasama ang mga bata,” patuloy ng kapitan. “Kaya kayo kasama sa meeting na ito.”

Hindi nagtagal at nagsidatingan na rin ang ibang tinawag ni Kapitan Evgeni para sa pagpupulong. Nandiyan si Liza, ang SK chairman; si Jeffrey, ang parlorista; si Johnny, ang modista; si Taka; sina Jeremy at Charlie, ang mga barangay tanod; si Javier, ang barbero; si Mao, ang may-ari ng pinakamalaking sari-sari store sa lugar; si Meryl, ang may-ari ng carinderia; at si Ashley, ang panadera.

Nasa kalagitnaan na ng pagpupulong nang biglang bumukas ang pinto. “Sorry na-late ako! Binaba ko lang kasi si Manang Tessa sa terminal!”

Napalingon si Denis sa direksyon ng pinto, at muntikan na siyang mapamura. “Diyos mio—ano ginagawa ni Shibutani rito?”

“Ay, ayun …” Kinamot ni Caro ang kanyang batok. “Kasi si Alex yung pinuno ng toda ng mga trike rito, kaya ayun, kasama siya.”

Nagkataon na nagtitigan sila ni Alex. Naka-itim na sando na naman si kuya. Bakit ba mahilig siyang mag-sando? Nagkulang ba ng tela yung binibilhan niya ng damit? Naka-aircon pa naman sila ngayon. Pero teka, bakit niya pinoproblema iyon?

Nginitian siya ni Alex, tapos kumaway. Inirapan lang siya ni Denis.

(Hindi niya aaminin na napapatingin siya sa direksiyon ni Alex. Eh kasi naman nagagambala talaga siya sa muscles ni kuya. Sana nga lang hindi siya napansin nina Caro at Stephane.)

Palubog na ang araw noong natapos ang pagpupulong. Tatawagin sana niya si Taka, pero madalian itong umalis ng kuwarto. “Anyare grande kay Taka?” tanong niya, ang ulo niya napatagilid.

“Ah, nakalimutan kong sabihin,” sagot ni Stephane. “Tuwing Biyernes tumutulong si Taka sa pagdadala ng mga gulay at prutas sa daungan sa kabilang bayan. Pag ganoong, nagta-trike lang kami pauwi.”

“Ganun?” Iniiwasan ni Denis sumakay ng trike dahil sa kadahilanan na alam na ng kanyang mga kaibigan. Hindi naman sobrang layo ng lugar nila; mga labing-limang-minutong lakad ay nandiyan na siya, pero pagoda tragedy na rin kasi siya eh … “Tara, lakad na lang tayo. Exercise natin yun!”

“Denis!”

 _Ay pucha ayan na naman siya._ Lumingon siya, at sakto, hinihila ni Alex ang trike niya palabas. “Juskopo, Shibutani, hindi mo ba ako tatantanan?”

Yung tawa ni Alex ang madalas niyang tawa tuwing ayaw niyang seryosohin ang buhay. “Ano ba, Denis, patawarin mo na kasi ako. Ilang beses na akong nanghihingi ng tawad eh. Ihahatid na nga kita pauwi nang libre, ayaw mo pa.”

“Oo nga naman.” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Denis nang sumama si Kapitan Evgeni sa usapan, mukhang natatawa sa nagaganap. “Huwag mo nang tanggihan ang libre, Denis.”

“Oo nga!” Lalong na-stress si Denis nang marinig niya ang iba pang taga-barangay na sumama sa usapan. “Sakay ka na, Denis!” At sunud-sunod na ang pag-chant ng mga tao. _Kalerk._

Napansin niya ang mini-fist pump na ginawa ni Alex. “O, di ba? Public demand. Dali na, Denis.”

“Ayoko nga! Maglalakad na lang ako!” Naririnig niya ang hirit at patuloy na pag-chant ng “Sasakay na yan! Sasakay na yan!” at medyo padabog siyang umalis ng barangay hall para maglakad na pauwi. Hindi na niya hinintay ang kanyang mga kaibigan.

Medyo kumalma siya nang makalayo siya at hindi na niya narinig ang mga tao. Okay naman pala maglakad pauwi, naisip niya. Nararamdaman na niyang nasusunog ang fats niya—

“Sasakay na ‘yan! Sasakay na ‘yan!”

Lumingon siya at tumili nang makita niya si Alex, mabagal na minamaneho ang trike na para bang sinusundan ang bilis ng kanyang paglakad. Lalo pa siyang tumili nang nakita niyang nakasakay sina Stephane at Caro sa trike, tumatawa habang nakikisali sa pag-chant ng “Sasakay na ‘yan! Sasakay na ‘yan!”

“PUNYETA! LAYUAN NIYO AKO!” Lalong binilisan ni Denis ang lakad niya pauwi, pinagdadasal na lang na tuluyan na siyang pumayat bunga ng karanasan na ito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

Malalim na ang gabi. Mabilis ang pagkabog ng dibdib ni Alex nang iparada niya ang kanyang trike sa labas ng bahay nina Denis, Caro, at Stephane. Iniayos niya ang suot-suot niyang barong, nagpapadagdag sa init ng panahong iyon. Lumabas din ang kanyang mga kaibigan na sina Jeremy at Charlie, ngumingisi habang iniabot ni Jeremy sa kanya ang gitara. “Good luck, pare,” ani nila.

“Baka tulog na sila,” hula ni Alex. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya napapayag na gawin ito. May iba namang paraan para manghingi ng tawad kay Denis eh. Pero ilang araw na rin ang nakaraan, at galit pa rin si Denis sa kanya. Marahil ito na ang ibig sabihin ng pagiging desperado.

“Hindi pa yan tulog!” sagot ni Charlie. “Pinapalabas pa ang _Got to Believe_ sa primetime, malamang manunuod ang mga iyan.”

“At paano mo naman alam iyan?” tanong ni Jeremy, ang kanyang mga kilay nagsanib.

“Kung yung asawa mo gabi-gabi nanunuod, maiintindihan mo.”

“Sabi mo, ah.” Huminga si Alex nang malalim.

“Huwag ka ngang kabahan!” Inakbayan siya ni Jeremy. “Dahil dito, maipapakita mo na seryoso ka sa paghingi ng tawad. Pati na rin sa panliligaw!”

“May sinabi ba akong liligawan ko siya?” tanong ni Alex. Mabuti na lang at medyo malamlam ang ilaw dahil naramdaman niya ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

“Jusko, pakipot ka pa! Dali, gawin mo na!”

Huminga muli nang malalim si Alex at sumigaw ng “Tao po?”

May narinig siyang boses mula sa loob, pinagaawayan kung sino ang sasagot sa pinto. Parang narinig niya ang boses ni Denis na nagsasabi ng “Oo na, oo na! Ako na sasagot sa pinto!” at bigla siyang nagdasal sa loob-looban niya. Hindi naman siya madasalin.

Napatigil si Denis nang binuksan ang pinto, ang good mood na parang nahagilap niya buong araw biglang nawala. “Anong gusto mo?” tanong niya, ang boses malamig.

 _Bahala na si Batman._ “Denis,” panimula niya. “Nandito ako para manghingi ng tawad sa’yo. At bago mo ako saraduhan ng pinto, please, pakinggan mo lang ako sandali.”

Nakasimangot pa rin si Denis, pero hindi siya sinaraduhan ng pinto. Maganda itong panimula. Tinugtog niya ang kanyang gitara at nagsimulang kumanta.

 _Alam ko nasaktan kita_  
Badtrip na badtrip ka sa’kin  
_Kasalanan ko naman talaga_  
Dito ako para pasayahin ka  
Eh ano kung mukhang gago  
_Hanggang mapatawad mo ako_  
_Ibababa ko ang pride ko_  
_Ililibre kita ng sakay sa trike ko_  
_Mabawi lang ang galit mo_  
_Nakikiusap ako sa iyo_  
_Ngiti mo lang ang aking kailangan_  
_Okay na sana iyon sa’yo ..._

Natapos din ang kanta sa wakas, at narinig niya ang palakpakan nina Jeremy at Charlie, pati na rin sina Stephane at Caro na nasa likuran ni Denis. Si Denis ay nakatitig sa kanya nang blangko, pero at least hindi siya nakasimangot. “So?” tanong niya, medyo umaasa. “Ano sa tingin mo?”

Parang ilang minuto bago magbuntunghininga si Denis. “Sige na nga,” sagot niya. “Patatawarin na kita.”

Nagdiwang siya sa loob-looban. Sa wakas!

“Sa isang kondisyon.”

“U-um ... okay ...?”

“Wag mo na akong kantahan, ha? O tinulaan mo ba ako?”

Hindi mapigilan ni Alex na takpan ang kanyang mukha gamit ang kanyang kamay. Oo, aaminin niya, hindi naman siya kagalingan kumanta. Sanay na siya. Pero kapag si Denis kasi ang pumupuna, nakakahiya eh. Palibhasa si Denis palagi first place sa singing competition sa paaralan nila dati. At saka … heh … ayan na naman ang nararamdaman niya. Sa halip ay ngumiti siya at tumango. “O sige, kung iyan ang gusto mo.”

“Sino ba nagsulat niyan? Kailangan namin mag-usap nang masinsinan.”

“Uh ...” Yumuko siya, iniwasan ang titig ni Denis. “Madalian ko ‘yang ginawa kanina.”

“At bakit ka ba naka-barong? Saang punerarya mo naman yan hiniram?”

“H-Ha? Sa tatay ko to!”

Nalaglag ang panga ni Denis. “Oh my god! Patay na tatay mo?”

Ang panga naman ni Alex ang nalaglag, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig niya. “Buhay pa kaya siya!” Jusko, patawarin sana ng tatay niya si Denis. Buti na lang mapayapang retirado yun sa ibang bayan.

“Ah ...” Napatigil si Denis. “Sabi ko nga.”

Nagkaroon ng medyo mahabang katahimikan, pagkatapos ay nagsibalikan na ang dalawang kaibigan ni Denis sa sala. Nagsalita na rin si Denis sa wakas: “Tapos na commercial. Kailangan ko na panuorin sina Joaquin at Chichay.”

“Sige …” sagot ni Alex. “Uh … good night, Denis.”

“Good night, Alex.” Medyo ngumiti si Denis, yung ngiting nagpapagaan ng kanyang dibdib, kumaway bago sinara ang pinto.

Kanina pa ata nakasara ang pinto, pero nakatayo pa rin sa labas si Alex, sumasakit na ang panga dahil sa laki ng kanyang ngiti.

Success.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Denis_ **

Umaga na naman. Pero ang magandang parte, Biyernes na. Isang araw na lang, at puwede na siyang magising ng late, kaya konting tiis na lang. Madaliang bumangon si Denis, nagbihis at naghanda para sa bago na namang araw. Nang matapos ay dumiretso siya sa kainan, binati sina Stephane at Caro, na kumakain ng almusal habang nanonood ng _Umagang Kay Ganda_. “Good morning, girls!” bati niya sabay kuha ng pandesal.

“Good morning~” pakantang bati ni Stephane.

Tumawa si Denis. “Aba, masyadong good mood ‘tong gagang ‘to. Anyare, na-in love ka?”

“Hindi, ang gwapo lang ni Atom Araullo.” Nag-hair flip si Stephane. “At saka, hello? Sino kaya na-in love kagabi? Di ba yung hinaranahan?” Tumawa siya at kinanta ang original song na kinanta ni Alex kagabi. “ _Alam ko nasaktan kita~ Badtrip na badtrip ka sa’kin~_ ”

Naramdaman ni Denis ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha nang matandaan niya ang nangyari kagabi. Oo, nakakagulat kaya nang buksan niya ang pinto at makita si Alex na may gitara at mukhang galing punerarya, tapos biglang tutulaan siya (hindi kasi iyon kanta). Hindi naman niya akalain na tutuon sa ganoon ang paghingi ng tawad ni Alex. Pero sa kakaibang dahilan, hindi na niya kayang magalit sa kanya habangbuhay.

Naramdaman ni Denis ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha nang matandaan niya ang nangyari kagabi. Oo, nakakagulat kaya nang buksan niya ang pinto at makita si Alex na may gitara at mukhang galing punerarya, tapos biglang tutulaan siya (hindi kasi iyon kanta). Hindi naman niya akalain na tutuon sa ganoon ang paghingi ng tawad ni Alex. Pero sa kakaibang dahilan, hindi na niya kayang magalit sa kanya habangbuhay.

(At oo, kinilig din ang bakla.)

“Mabuti na lang pinatawad mo siya,” ani ni Caro habang sinisipsip ang kanyang kape. “Dalawang buwan mo na siyang iniiwasan, akala ko aabot ka ng 500 years bago ka ulit makasakay ng trike.

“Eh kasi naman ...”

“Uy, Caro, teh!” sambit ni Stephan, para bang may natandaan siya. “Di ba crush na crush siya ni Alex noong bata tayo?”

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Caro. “Ay, oo nga!”

“Ano?!” bulalas ni Denis, muntikan nang mabilaukan sa kinakain niya. “Jusko, si Alex? May crush sa’kin?!”

“Hindi ba halata?” tanong ni Caro.

“Paano magiging halata, muntikan na akong sagasaan ng bisikleta noon? Inaasar-asar ako? Kinukurot? Pinipintasan?”

“Eto talagang si Denis, akala mo inosente.” Nagsalumbaba si Stephane sa mesa at nag-beautiful eyes sa kanya. _Pacute-cute pa eh hindi naman cute._ “Pag ang lalaki inaasar-asar ka, ibig sabihin may gusto siya sa’yo. Yun ang pang-agaw atensyon niya.”

Talaga? Hindi siya na-inform na pag muntikan ka nang sagasaan, ibig sabihin minamahal ka. Eh di lahat ata ng motorista sa Metro Manila type pala siya! (Naks, haba ng hair!)

Pero seryoso? Crush siya ni Alex? Ganoon?!

“Hay nako, ayaw niya maniwala.” Nakatayo na pala si Stephane at naglilinis na ng mesa. “Tara na, Caro, larga na tayo. Baka pagalitan tayo ng mga bata at late tayo.”

Madalian siyang kumain at sinundan ang dalawang kaibigan palabas ng bahay. Sakto nang umapak siya sa labas ay may trike na biglang pumreno sa harapan niya, at bigla siyang napatili. “AY PUNYETA!”

“Ay, Denis, sorry!” sigaw ni Alex nang bumaba siya sa kanyang trike. Si Alex. Oo nga naman. Hindi na dapat siya nagtataka kung sino pa ang trike driver na muntikan nang makasagasa.

“Alam mo,” puna niya, “isang araw, makakapatay ka talaga ng tao.”

Napakamot si Alex ng ulo. “Sorry,” sagot niya. “Uh … good morning?”

_“Basta’t tayo’y magkasama~ Laging mayrong umagang kay ganda~”_

Napatalon na naman silang lahat, at pumasok ulit si Caro sa bahay, bakasakaling hindi niya napatay yung telebisyon. Ayun pala, pumarada si Taka sa harap ng kanilang bahay. “Good morning!” bati niya na may ngiti. “Andito na sundo niyo!”

“Jusko naman, Taka, akala ko hindi ko napatay yung TV,” sabi ni Caro, sabay batok sa nagmamaneho. “O siya, Denis, mauuna na kami!” Hinila niya si Stephane at mabilisang sumakay sa jeep, na mabilisan ding umalis.

Katahimikan ang bumalot sa kanila ilang segundo matapos makaalis sina Stephane at Caro. Maigi siyang tinititigan ni Alex, at naramdaman niya ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso. _Kasi naman ‘tong si Stephane at Caro eh … ayan tuloy … pero ang cute ni Alex ha, shet …_

“Um,” si Alex ang unang nagsalita. “Sakay ka na? Ihahatid na kita doon.”

Napatango si Denis at nagsabi ng “Sige” bago sumakay sa trike.

Kunwari hindi niya nakita ang ngiti ni Alex nang sumakay siya.

Kunwari hindi rin siya nakangiti.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

Hindi rin nagtagal, at halos araw-araw na si Alex na tagahatid at tagasundo ni Denis papuntang paaralan at papuntang bahay. Minsan ay ginigiit ni Denis na kailangan na niyang magbayad, kasi, “Ano ba, matagal na kitang pinatawad.”

“Huwag na!” ang palagi niyang sagot.

“Pero kailangan mong kumita!”

Naks, concerned si kuya. _Kahit hindi ako manalo sa lotto, makasama lang kita_ , ang nasa isip ni Alex, pero siyempre, hindi ba niya sinabi yun. Sa halip, ang sabi niya, “Alam mo kung paano mo ako babayaran?”

“Paano?”

Ngumiti si Alex. “Date tayo.”

Wala namang iniinom si Denis, pero nasamid siya. Tiningnan niya si Alex na para bang tinubuan siya ng sungay. “Ha? Date? Ano ka, sinuswerte?”

“Nagbabakasakali.” Naramdaman ni Alex ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. Medyo marami na rin siyang naligawan dati, pero iba pa rin si kung first love ang nililigawan eh ...

Mayroong mahabang katahimikan, bago sumagot si Denis. Hindi siya tumingin kay Alex, at parang namumula rin ang kanyang mukha, pero nahuli niya ang pagngiti. “Hay nako. Nakarami na rin akong utang sa’yo. Sige na nga.”

Kulang na lang ay mapasayaw si Alex agad-agad.

Sabi niya ililibre niya si Denis ng hapunan, para sa una nilang “date.” Ang problema, medyo isang oras na biyahe pa ang mall, at wala rin siyang budget para pang-mall; nakakahiya rin naman mangutang kay Maia o sa kanyang mga magulang. Kailangan matatandaan nila pareho ang first date, pero paano niya gagawin iyon?

“Alam mo, magsimula ka sa simple,” ang sabi sa kanya ni Maia. Naka-tambay silang magkapatid sa sari-sari store ni Aling Mao, habang lunch break sa paaralan. Si Denis, kasama kumain sina Stephane at Caro, as usual.

“Ha? Simple?”

“Oo, simple! Kung okay naman si Denis sa mga simpleng bagay, eh di worth it na ligawan siya.”

“Sa tingin mo ganyan si Denis?” tanong ni Alex, kinain ang sandamakmak na Chocnut na kabibili lang niya.

Nanliit ang mga mata ng kanyang kapatid. “Wow, kuya. Magkaklase kami ni Denis simula kinder, tapos di mo ako paniniwalaan? Galing siyudad si Denis, pero oo, mababaw lang kaligayahan nun!”

“Ah.” Medyo nakahinga nang maluwag si Alex. Nag-iisip kasi siya ng mga mamahaling restawran … na nasa kabilang dako pa ng bayan … at ang terno na pwede niyang rentahin (pwede naman barong, pero natandaan niya ang puna ni Denis sa barong ng tatay niya) … kung mababaw lang naman kaligayahan ni Denis … mapapadali buhay niya.

“May date kayo ni Denis?” biglang sambat ni Aling Mao, itinaas ang bintana na madalas sarado kung wala naman siyang binebenta. Nakangiti siya, yung tipong ngiti kung mayroon siyang tsismis na gustong pakinggan. “Galingan mo, ha? Bagay na bagay kayo!”

“Oo nga, lubus-lubusin mo na!” sigaw ni Tomas, na biglang dumaan sa kanila. “Go Alex! Suportahan taka!”

Biglang may mga masasayang sigaw sa iba pang mga taong dumadaan sa sari-sari store. Patay. Alam na ng buong bayan.

Sinundo niya si Denis sa paaralan at dinala sa carinderia ni Aling Meryl. Medyo binayaran niya si Aling Meryl ng halos dalawang araw niyang kita para lang maiparasa ang carinderia para sa gabi, at para ayusin ang lugar na para feeling mamahaling kainan kahit papaano. Napangiti siya nang makita niya ang gulat na itsura si Denis nang pumasok sila. “Anyare grande sa lugar na ‘to?” tanong niya.

“Nagustuhan mo ba?” tanong ni Alex, pinaupo si Denis sa natatanging pares ng upuan sa kalagitnaan ng lugar, may kandila sa gitna ng mesa.

“Okay lang,” sagot ni Denis, medyo napatalon nang pumasok si Aling Meryl, ibinaba ang unang plato ng pagkain. “Kinontsaba ka ni Alex?”

“Siyempre naman, seryoso siya sa’yo eh.” Kinindatan siya ni Aling Meryl. “O, siya, lalabas ako mamaya para sa second course. Enjoy kayo, ha?”

May medyo mahabang katahimikan na bumalot sa kanilang dalawa pagka-alis ni Aling Meryl. Kinabahan si Alex, pinagiisipan nang mabuti kung ano pwedeng sabihin sa sitwasyong ito. Pero bago pa siya makapagsalita, si Denis na ang nagsimula, nakasalumbaba sa mesa at nakangiti. “Alam mo,” ang sabi niya, “hindi mo naman kailangang mag-effort ng ganito.”

“Pero first date natin,” sagot ni Alex. “Kailangan mag-effort talaga.”

Hindi niya napagkakaila ang pamumula ng pisngi ng kanyang kasama. Ang cute talaga niya … Kung pwede lang pisilin ang kanyang pisngi, pero teka … hindi pa iyon ang panahon. Kailangan lumagpas muna sila ng first date.

Tumawa si Denis “Sige, ayan ang sabi mo eh.”

Sa kabutihang palad, maganda naman ang pag-usad ng date nila ni Denis. Marami silang napagusapan, mula sa trabaho nilang dalawa hanggang sa aayusin nilang talent show para sa kaarawan ni Kapitan Evgeni. Di nagtagal bago sila nagkuwentuhan tungkol sa kanilang kabataan, sa kanilang mga gusto sa buhay.

“So bakit balik-probinsya ka?”

Inubos ni Denis ang spaghetti niya bago sumagot. “Natatandaan mo pa ba si Sir Frank?”

Tumango si Alex. “Si Sir Frank? Yung MAPEH teacher natin?” Hindi niya makakalimutan ang matandang iyon. Lahat ata ng mga bata sa paaralan takot sa kanya ... maliban na lang kay Denis, ang paborito niyang estudyante. Sa bagay, si Denis kasi hindi lang talentado, matalino pa.

“Oo, siya. Nagtuturo ako sa siyudad tapos nagkita kami sa may kainan doon. Eh di nagchikahan kami. Doon siya nag-retire, enjoy na enjoy pa mag-bingo.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Alex tumawa; hindi niya ma-imagine si Sir Frank na nagbi-bingo, at lalong hindi niya ma-imagine si Sir Frank na nage-enjoy.

“Anyway,” patuloy ni Denis, “dahil nag-retire na siya, nagkulang ng teacher dito. Malamang nalaman niya na teacher ako, so nag-alok siya.”

“At nag-oo ka.”

“Siyempre, pinag-isipan ko yun nang mabuti. Sa private school ako nagtuturo, so mas mataas ang kita. Ang tagal ko na ring hindi nakauwi, kaya hindi ako sure kung may makakasundo pa ako rito.”

“Pero nandito ka ngayon. Bakit?” Napatigil si Alex. “Hindi naman ako nagrereklamo! Curious lang ...”

Uminom muna si Denis ng iced tea. “Ewan ... siguro wala na akong pakialam sa sweldo ...? Ang dami na ring teacher sa siyudad at kulang naman dito ... Tsaka ... gusto ko naman maiba yung tanawin ko.”

Napangiti si Alex. “Ang bait mo talaga, Denis.”

“Ay siyempre!” Humalakhak si Denis, at nag-flip sa kanyang balikat na para bang may mahaba siyang buhok. Tapos sumeryoso ang kanyang pagtingin. “Pero seryoso. Yun talaga ang dahilan.”

“Alam ko naman yun ...”

“Eh, ikaw. Naisipan mo bang umalis dito?”

Oo naman. Tulad ng maraming tao sa bayan, hinangad din ni Alex na umalis dito, pumuntang siyudad, makipagsapalaran. Minsan may mga pagkakataon na gusto niyang kunin, pero hindi niya kayang gawin. Siguro dahil hindi niya kayang iwan ang pamilya niya, ang kaibigan niya, ang nakasanayan. Tapos marami na rin siyang naririnig na nakikipagsapalaran pero hindi nagtatagumpay. Kaya ayun. Nandito siya.

“Alex? Alex! Hoy, Earth to Alex!”

Kumurap siya. Kinakawayan na pala siya ni Denis sa harapan niya. “H-Ha?”

“Nawala ka nang very, very light. Okay ka lang?”

“A-Ah, sorry.” Pinilit ni Alex na tumawa para mawala ang hiyang nararamdaman. “Hindi ko naman naisip umalis dito,” ang kanyang sagot, medyo nagi-guilty sa hindi pagsabi ng totoo. “Marami nang trike driver sa siyudad. Mas kakailanganin ako rito.”

Yung tawa ni Denis, parang musika sa kanyang tenga. Sana pwede niyang i-record para pakinggan niya palagi.

Natapos din ang kanilang hapunan, at inihatid ni Alex si Denis pauwi. Hindi pa ganoong kalalim ang gabi, pero hinahabol ni Denis ang susunod na pangyayari sa buhay ni Joaquin at Chicay, kaya binilisan niya ang kanyang pagmaneho. Natawa na nga lang siya nang bigla siyang pumreno sa harap ng bahay niya, at napatili si Denis na muntikan nang masubsob.

“Ilang beses ko na ‘tong sinasabi, pero alam mo, makakapatay ka ng tao isang araw,” puna ni Denis, pero hindi naman siya naiirita nang lumabas siya ng trike. “Talaga bang ganyan ka magmaneho?”

“Pag gusto ng pasahero abutan ang _Got to Believe_ , oo.” Tumawa si Alex at ginulo ang buhok ni Denis. “Nag-enjoy ka ba?”

“Oo naman! Hindi naman ako mahilig sa mga bonggang bagay. Alam mo naman ako ...”

_“Ganito man ako~ (Maniwala ka sana sa akin) Simpleng tao~ (Na ikaw ang lagi kong dalangin)”_

Hindi na kailangang manghula ni Alex kung saan nanggaling ang tugtog na iyon. Tama nga, nang lumingon siya, nakaparada ang jeep ni Taka, at bumaba sina Stephane at Caro. “Uy, Alex!” bati ni Stephane, mukhang bagong style ang buhok. “Kakarating niyo lang ba?”

“Oo,” sagot ni Alex, at parang nakita niya si Denis na iniirapan ang kanyang mga kaibigan mula sa kanyang peripheral vision. “O, siya, mauna na ako. Good night sa inyo.”

“Good night!” pala-kantang bati sa kanya ni Stephane bago hilahin si Denis papasok ng bahay.

Bago pa tuluyang makapasok si Denis sa bahay ay nagtitigan sila. Saka yun naramdaman ni Alex.

Tangina, pare.

Sparks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Denis_ **

Isang buwan na ang lumipas, at hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Denis na mauuwi ito sa ganito, mula sa muntikan na masagasaan, tapos biglang may haranang naganap, hatid-sundo, tapos biglang date. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Nakakagulat lang, ngayong napag-isipan niya ito. Noong grade school, hindi si Alex ang taong maiisipan niyang maging ka-date niya ... (Tsaka hello, malandi siya, pero hindi naman siya malandi noong grade school! Masyado pa siyang bata!) Siguro nga nagbabago ang mga kagustuhan ng mga tao sa pagbago din ng panahon ...

“Ang lalim ng iniisip mo,” puna sa kanya ni Stephane. Nang bumalik siya sa ulirat, natagpuan niya ang sarili niya sa parlor ni Jeffrey. Si Stephane ay nagpapa-manicure sa tulong ng manikuristang si Miki habang hinhintay na matapos magpa-rebond si Caro.

“Hindi naman,” sagot niya.

“Anong hindi?! Kanina ka pa nakatitig sa page na ‘yan ng _Cosmo_ , di mo naman type si Coco Martin!”

“Ano ba, Stephane!” sigaw ni Caro mula sa kanyang kinauupuan. “Boyfriend niya ang iniisip niya!”

“Iniimagine niya si Alex na may abs ni Coco Martin?”

“GAGA!” Hinagis ni Denis ang magazine kay Stephane, at napamura si Miki dahil nasira niya ang halos perpektong pagpinta niya sa kuko ni Stephane. “Lumayo ka nga sa’kin! Dudumi ang isip ko pag kasama kita eh!”

“As if hindi pa!” Hinagis ni Stephane ang magazine pabalik kay Denis.

“Besides,” dagdag niya, “hindi ko boyfriend si Alex.”

“Hindi pa kayo?!” bulalas ni Miki. “Hinahatid-sundo ka niya, nagde-date kayo, pero hindi pa rin kayo?!”

“Uso kasing manligaw, Aling Miki!” sagot ni Denis. “Bakit, bago naging kayo ni Mang Javi wala bang ligawang naganap?”

Hindi diretsong sumagot si Miki, mabilis pero pabulong na nagsalita tungkol sa “mabilisang kemberloo” at “milagro” na naganap. Mabilis din itong na-gets ni Denis at hindi na siya nanghingi ng karagdagang impormasyon.

“Pero gurl,” sabi ni Stephane, “nagkakasundo naman kayo sa ligawan period, so sureballs na magiging kayo na!”

“Hindi pa ako nago-oo, ano ba!”

“So may plano ka mag-oo?” Biglang sumali sa usapan si Jeffrey, na nagbaba sa kanila ng isang baso ng tubig.

“Uh …” Napatigil si Denis. “Hindi ko alam …?” Hindi naman sa pakipot siya, pero gusto naman niya na kung magkakaroon siya ng boyfriend, eh yung makakasama niya nang pang-matagalan.

Sa ngayon, enjoy muna siya sa pagsasama nila ni Alex. Hindi rin naman siya pinipilit ni Alex na sagutin siya agad. Not that nagtatanong siya, pero hindi naman tanga si Denis para maramdaman na gusto na ni Alex lagpasan ang ligawan stage at diretsong “In a Relationship” na.

Pero okay naman si Alex. Okay na okay. Gusto lang talaga niya makasigurado bago siya magsabi ng oo …

Siguro medyo mahirap din ngayon? Kasi naman, siya abala sa pagtuturo, pamamahala ng glee club, at magpa-practice para sa talent show. Palibhasa, nakumbinse siya ni Alex na kumanta rin. Okay lang naman sa kanya. Kahit mag-isa lang siya sa videoke, game na game pa rin siya. (Pero hindi naman siya humuhugot nang ganun para gawin yun.)

Si Alex naman, ginawang punong abala ni Kapitan Evgeni. Ibig sabihin, kumukonti na rin ang kanilang oras na magkasama. Minsan ay gagabihin si Alex sa pagaayos ng mga bagay-bagay, kaya hindi na rin siya nagpapahatid at sundo. Ayun nga lang, minsan umaabot ng ilang araw o minsan isang linggo bago sila magkita muli. Kung magkikita man, tuwing practice lang, pero abala sila pareho kaya hindi rin sila nagsasama.

Pero malapit na rin matapos ang talent show, kaya konting tiis na lang ...

“Miss mo na siya, ‘no?” tanong sa kanya ni Stephane. Hindi pabiro ang tanong ng kaibigan. Mukhang concerned naman ang bakla.

Hay, sige na nga. Liars go to hell eh. Tumango si Denis.

“Denis!” biglang tawag sa kanya ni Jeffrey.

Lumingon si Denis sa direksiyon ng boses. “Bakit?”

“May naghahanap sa’yo rito.” Katabi ni Jeffrey ay isang lalaki na pamilyar ang itsura. Hindi nga lang niya makita dahil sa sinag ng araw, kaya tumayo siya at lumapit nang konti para mamukhaan.

Nang makita na niya ang mukha ng lalaki, napatili siya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

May naglapag ng kape sa tabi niya, at napakurap siya nang naramdaman niya ang antok. Tiningnan niya ang orasan, at nagulat siya nang makita niya na halos malapit na mag-gabi. “Maia,” tawag niya sa kanyang kapatid, “ilang oras na akong nandito?” 

Tumawa si Maia at tinabihan siya. “Kanina pang umaga,” sagot niya. “Gulat na gulat nga ako eh. Kapag Sabado lumalabas kayo nina Jeremy at Charlie, o si Denis. Ngayon, nakakulong ka lang dito.” 

“Eh kasi ...” Napakamot siya ng batok. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon simula nang makitulong siya sa mga ganap sa barangay, pinili siya ni Kapitan Evgeni para maging punong taga-organisa ng talent show. Natandaan niya na nakikitulong din siya sa events noong nasa paaralan pa siya, pero ngayon lang ulit niya gagawin ito. Tsaka ilang araw na lang, talent show na. Mabuti na lang at nahila niya si Maia na tumulong sa kanya. Kung hindi, siguro naloka na siya. 

“Kuya,” sagot ni Maia, “alam kong gusto mong maganda ang palabas, pero uso magpahinga. Labas naman tayo, oh.” 

Tiningnan ulit ni Alex ang orasan. Wala na siya sigurong magagawa sa mga oras na ito. Nagbuntunghininga siya. “Sige, basta libre mo.” 

“Si Kuya, ang galing talaga magbiro. Tara na!” 

Tuwing Sabado ng gabi, lahat ata ng tao sa bayan nasa plaza. Nandoon sina Jason, Tomas, at Elladj, naglalaro ng tongits; ang mga batang sina Haejin, Jinseo, at Junehyoung na nagwawala sa pinapanood nilang K-Pop boy band sa iPad ni Junehyoung (buti pa ang bata, may pera pang-iPad); sina Mao, Miki, at Shizuka, nagchi-chikahan tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay. Syempre si Alex, lumilingon-lingon para hanapin ang iisang tao. “Saan kaya si Denis?” tanong niya. 

Narinig niya ang tawa ng bunsong kapatid. “Na-miss mo na siya? Ang tagal niyo ring di nagkita eh.” 

“Oo naman,” ang automatic niyang sagot. Nakakaloka na umabot sa ganito. Hindi naman niya talaga napag-isipan na ligawan si Denis, pero dahil first love, nagbakasakali lang. Ngayon, eto na siya. Tanga tuwing maririnig lang ang pangalan niya, ang tawa, o makita lang siya. 

“Mabuti naman at nagda-damoves ka na.” Ngumisi ang kanyang kapatid. “Pagbutihan mo, ha? Kailangan sagutin ka na niya.” 

“Sagutin? Agad-agad?!” Oo, matagal na niyang hinihingi sa lahat ng santo (lalo na kay San Rio) na sagutin na siya ni Denis, pero hindi naman siya nagmamadali. Kung kelan kumportable si Denis sa pag-iisip na mag-syota sila. ( _Shet. Magsyota._ Pinigilan niya ang pag-angat ng kanyang mga labi sa pag-iisip noon.) 

“Kuya,” banggit ni Maia, “kita ko si Ma’am Caro at si Stephane.” Paglingon ni Alex, nakita nga niya ang dalawang magkaibigan, si Stephane humahalakhak sa kung ano mang sinabi ni Caro. “Tara, puntahan natin. Malamang kasama nila si Denis.” 

Tumango si Alex at nanguna sa pagpunta sa dalawang magkaibigan. “Huy, Caro! Stephane! Musta?” 

“Uy, Alex!” bati ni Stephane. “Long time no see! Saang kuweba ka nagtago?” 

“Sa maraming kuweba,” pabiro niyang sagot. “Si Denis pala, nasaan?” 

“Naman ‘tong si Alex, hindi pa nga tayo nag-uusap nang masinsinan, hahanapin agad si Denis!” kutya ni Caro, nagkukunwaring nasaktan. “Hindi ba kami naging importanteng tao sa buhay mo?” 

“Uh ...” 

“Ano ka ba, charot lang yun!” Tumawa si Caro. “Naglibut-libot si Denis. May ka-date.” 

Hindi sigurado si Alex kung tama ang narinig niya kay Caro. “H-Ha? Ka-date?” 

“Oo, ka-date!” sagot ni Stephane, mukhang natatawa. “Yung galing siyudad, di ba? Matagal na silang magkakilala!” 

Para bang nasakluban siya ng langit at lupa sa mga salitang iyon. Si Denis? May ka-date? Hindi siya? Taga-siyudad? Malamang matagal na silang magkakilala. Malamang mas nakakalamang yung ka-date ni Denis kaysa sa kanya. Malamang— 

“Speaking of which, ayan na sila! Denis! Jeremy!” 

Lumingon si Alex, at ayun, nakita niya si Denis. Akbay-akbay siya ng Jeremy na yun. (Akala niya si Jeremy na kaibigan niya, pero hindi pala. Mas payat, mas maliit.) May binulong si Jeremy sa tenga ni Denis, at yung tawa ni Denis yung parang yun talaga yung pinakanakakatawang sinabi ni Jeremy. Kumulo ang kanyang dugo. 

“Hindi ata ako narinig,” banggit ni Caro. 

“Okay lang. May nakalimutan ako para sa talent show. Mauna na ako,” sagot ni Alex. 

“Ay, okay. Bye, Alex!” 

“Kuya!” biglang tawag sa kanya ni Maia, pero hindi na siya lumingon. Patuloy lang ang kanyang paglalakad, kinakalimutan ang imahe ng pagtawa ni Denis, ang pagtawa na hindi siya ang dahilan. 

_“NASASAKTAN AKO BEYBEH TUWING NAKIKITA KA~ NANINIBUGHO AKO BEYBEH PAG MAY KASAMA KANG IBA~”_

“PUTANGINA, TAKA!”


	3. Chapter 3

  ** _Denis_**

May kakaiba ata siyang pakiramdam. (Hindi, hindi yung ganung pakiramdam, kadiri ka!) Yung masamang kutob na hindi niya maalis-alis. Hindi niya alam kung bakit, pero masamang pangitain ata iyon.

Nagsimula iyon noong pumunta sila sa plaza. Biglang may pumasok sa salon ni Jeffrey, at ang bumulaga? Walang iba kundi si Jeremy (hindi ‘yung trike driver) at ang kanyang nanay. Siyempre laking gulat niya. Masaya ang kanyang nanay sa siyudad, at hindi niya naisip na si Jeremy (hindi ‘yung trike driver) ay may gustong pumuntang probinsya.

“Eh, siyempre, ilang buwan ka na rito, gusto ko rin kamustahin ang anak ko,” sagot ng kanyang nanay noong dinala siya ni Denis sa bahay para kumain. “At saka balita ko na kakanta ka pala sa talent show ni Kapitan Evgeni. Hindi ko naman puwedeng palampasin ‘to, di ba?”

 _Of course._ Ganyan talaga nanay niya. Bawat kaganapan sa buhay ay dapat nandiyan siya. Hindi siya nawawala sa PTA meeting (siya ang presidente), sa mga performance niya sa Buwan ng Wika, Nutrition Day, Teachers’ Day, Recognition Day, at kung anu-ano pang day sa paaralan at sa barangay kung saan siya present, bibigyan ng parangal, o kahit kakanta. Siya pa nga ang punong abala sa kanta, sa costume, kahit sa blocking sa entablado. Tunay na stage mom nga. Kung sabagay, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Ganyan magpakita ang nanay niya ng kanyang pagmamahal. (Naks, senti.)

“At saka”—lumaki ang ngiti ng kanyang nanay—“gusto kong makilala ang boyfriend mo.”

Nabilaukan si Denis sa kanyang kinakain. “Boyfriend?!” bulalas niya. “Ma, wala akong boyfriend! Saan niyo naman napulot yang tsismis na ‘yan?!”

“Sa akin!” pakantang pagmamalaki ni Stephane, nakataas ang kamay. “Magka-chika kami ni Tita Oksana sa FB last week!”

 _Juskopo._ Gusto ni Denis sabunutan ang sarili (pagkatapos niya sabunutan si Stephane). Na-stress ata siya nang bongga.

May plano naman talaga siyang ipakilala si Alex. Siyempre, hindi niya kayang sagutin si Alex kapag walang basbas ng kanyang pamilya, lalo na ng kanyang nanay. Nagyaya si Caro na pumunta sila sa plaza, dahil malamang nandoon sina Alex. Pero maraming tao sa plaza, at hindi niya makita si Alex; siguro abala pa rin sa talent show. Sa bagay, isang linggo na lang bago ang big day, so malamang, abala si kuya.

So ang nangyari, ang nanay niya pinuntahan ang ibang kaibigan, habang sila ni Stephane at Caro nilubut-libot si Jeremy. Pinakilala niya sa mga ka-trabaho niya sa paaralan, sa mga kaibigan niya, pati na rin sa mga bata. Niyaya pa nga siya nina Dice na maki-duet sa talent show, na willing na willing naman si Jeremy gawin.

“Alam mo naman iyan! Nasa isang banda tayo noong college,” sagot ni Jeremy, nakaakbay kay Denis habang hinihintay si Manong Kevin na matapos lutuin ang inorder nilang fishball.

Malakas ang tawa si Denis sa alala. Si Jeremy ang AB Org sa college, kumabaga. Mataas ang grado, pero nagagawa pa niyang tumugtog sa banda, mag-volunteer sa mga bagay-bagay, at iba pang gawaing hindi na niya mabilang. Pero ang banda ang minahal niya nang lubusan; silang dalawa nga ang magkasama roon eh.

“Ser, okay na po,” biglang sabi ni Manong Kevin, iniabot ang iilang lalagyan ng fishball.

“Ayun, salamat! Tara, puntahan na natin yung dalawang bakla.”

Nang inabutan niya ang dalawang kaibigan, sinabi ni Stephane na nakita nila si Alex. “Umalis nga lang kaagad,” sumbong ni Stephane. “May aasikasuhin daw para sa talent show.”

At ayun na ang kakaibang pakiramdam. Si Alex dumaan? Pero hindi man lang bumati? Ganun? May pinagdadaanan ba si Alex na hindi niya alam?

“Alam mo,” sabi ng nanay niya sa sumunod na araw, naglatag ng pagkain sa harap niya. Nakakamiss din ang luto ng nanay niya. “Hanapin mo si Alex. Kausapin mo siya. Alam mo naman ang mga lalaki. Hindi nagsasabi ng kanilang tunay ng nararamdaman.”

“Ma, si Alex ba iyan o si Papa?”

“Etong batang to!” Binatukan siya ng kanyang nanay. “Dali! Kumain ka na! Di ba magpa-practice pa kayo?”

“Oo na, oo na!”

Nang dumating sila ni Jeremy sa entablado (a.k.a. basketball court ng barangay) ay nandoon na si Stephane at Caro, pina-practice ang mga bata. May isang grupo gagawa ng musical number (salamat sa Diyos hindi na naman ang tradisyunal na _The Warrior is a Child_ ) habang ang isang grupo ay sasayaw sa kantang K-Pop. Ang banda naman ay nagsa-sound test sa entablado.

“Magandang umaga!” pakanta niyang bati sa mga tao. “Friends, mga bata, kilala niyo si Jeremy, di ba?”

“Hi, Jeremy!” bati ng mga tao sa paligid. Nakakatuwa na natanggap kaagad ng mga tao si Jeremy, kahit ilang araw palang siyang nandito.

“Denis, magsa-soundcheck muna ako, ha?” sabi ni Jeremy bago umakyat sa entablado.

“Okay!” Lumapit si Denis sa dalawa niyang kaibigan. “Nakita niyo ba si Alex?”

Umiling si Caro. “Si Maia pa lang nakikita ko. Puwede mo siyang tanungin.”

O sige. Malamang alam ni Maia kung nasaan ang kuya niya. “Maia!” tawag niya, kumaripas sa direksyon ni Maia, na kausap si Liza.

“Uy, Denis!” Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Maia at niyakap siya. “Parang ang tagal nating hindi nagkita!”

“Oo nga eh!” Tumawa si Denis. “Abala tayong lahat sa talent show. Lalo na ikaw.”

“Mas abala si Kuya. Hindi na nga pumapasada, eh. Nandoon lang sa bahay at sa barangay hall.”

“Kaya ba hindi nagpaparamdam sa’kin?”

Nagkibit ng balikat si Maia. Parang may alam siya, pero hindi niya kayang ipaliwanag. “Dadating siya mamaya. Hintayin mo na lang.” Ngumiti siya at bumalik sa pagkausap kay Liza.

Wala naman siyang magagawa kundi maghintay, kaya ipinako muna niya ang kanyang pag-iisip sa pagpa-practice. Inuna muna niyang bantayan ang mga bata, at hindi naman siya binigo ng mga ito. (Ang gagaling ng mga alaga niya, walang halong charot.) Pagkatapos ng isa pang ulit ng kanta at sayaw ay pinuntahan niya ang banda, si Jeremy kasundo na kaagad si Scott.

Okay na ang banda nila noong una silang nag-practice, pero nang sumama si Jeremy ay parang naging mas mabuti. Siyempre, expert si Jeremy at alam niya kung ano ang mas magandang gawin sa isang concert o kahit maliit na pagtitipon. Pero parang siya, medyo nawawala sa focus. Ewan, kasi minsan ay nasisintunado siya o nakakalimutan ang lyrics. Hindi naman siya ganito.

“Time out muna tayo!” sabi ni Jeremy pagkatapos ng kanilang pangalawang round ng pagtugtog. Ibinaba niya ang gitara at nilapitan si Denis. “Huy, okay ka lang? Hindi ka naman ganito kapag kumakanta, ah.”

Nagbuntunghininga si Denis. “Ewan, Jer ... napaisip lang ako ng mga bagay-bagay.”

“Huy!” Inakbayan siya ni Jeremy at hinila siya papalapit. “Alam mo yung palaging sinasabi ni Tita bago tayo tumugtog?”

“Siyempre naman,” sagot ni Denis. “It’s our time to shine.”

“It’s our time to shine,” inulit sa kanya ni Jeremy. “Alam kong practice lang, pero smile naman diyan! Mamaya mo na isipin yang bumabagabag sa’yo!”

Napangiti nga si Denis. Medyo nakatulong ang mini-speech ni Jeremy sa mood niya. “Kaloka ka. Sa wakas, napo-pronounce mo na nang matino yung ‘bagabag’.”

“Wow, doon ka concerned, hindi roon sa pep talk ko, ikaw talaga!” Lalo siyang hinila papalapit ni Jeremy at ginulo ang buhok.

“Hoy! Buhok ko iyan! Ayokong ginugulo ang buhok ko! Hoy, Jeremy Te—”

“Ehem.”

Lumingon si Denis at parang tumigil ang pagtibok ng kanyang puso nang makita si Alex. Ang kamay niya ay nasa baywang at nakasimangot siya; never niya nakitang nakasimangot si Alex. Pero hindi niya pinansin yun. “Alex!” bati niya, medyo nahiya dahil pumiyok siya. “Anong petsa na? Ngayon lang tayo nagkita muli!”

Hindi ngumiti si Alex. Medyo natatakot na siya. “Busy sa pagaayos eh. Hindi ako tulad ng iba na iba yung pinagkakaabalahan.”

Patama ba iyon? Excuse me? Anong iba ang pinagkakaabalahan niya? Bumaba siya sa entablado at nilapitan si Alex. Sinusubukan niyang mukhang intimidating, kahit hindi naman siya katangkaran. “May problema ka ba sa’kin?” tanong niya.

“Wala,” sagot ni Alex, ang boses malamig.

“Eh bakit ka ganyan?” Napapansin niya ang mga tao na lumalapit sa kanila, mga usisero’t usisera talaga. “Alam mo, ilang buwan na tayong ... magkasundo. Oo, magkasundo! Akala ko nga close na tayo eh. Kung may problema ka sa’kin, sabihin mo.”

Hindi sumagot si Alex, iniiwasan ang kanyang pagtingin. Umiinit na ang ulo ni Denis. Ano ba ginawa niya? Paano niya malalaman kung hindi sasabihin ni Alex? Madam Auring ba siya? Hulaan na lang tayo?

“Denis? Jer?”

Lumingon ang mga usisero’t usisera at biglang pumasok ang nanay niya, suot ang signature telenovela kontrabida look niya. “Tita Oksana!” tili ni Stephane tapos kaway. “Kamusta ang Titas of the Barangay?”

“Eto, mukhang mga lola na,” sagot ng nanay niya, at iniangat ang dala niya. “May pakain ako para sa inyo.”

“Yehey!” sigaw ng mga bata, ang unang kumaripas papunta sa kanya.

Habang namimigay ng pagkain, napatingin si Denis kay Alex. Parang nanigas siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan, medyo namumutla. Pinigilan niya ang kanyang pagtawa. Oo, inaasar siya ni Alex noong bata sila, pero pagdating ng nanay niya ay bigla siyang magpapakabait. Sa bagay, nakakapanliit naman kasi yung nanay niya minsan eh. (Kaya siguro maliit din siya.)

“Denis,” tawag ng kanyang nanay, with her signature telenovela kontrabida voice. “Kamusta ang practice?”

“Okay naman po!” sagot ni Denis, pinalo si Jeremy bago pa siya makasagot ng kahit ano. “Uh ... Ma! Si Alex nga po pala! Siya yung nag-organisa ng talent show na ‘to!”

Tiningnan ng nanay niya si Alex with her signature telenovela kontrabida judgmental stare. Nararamdaman niyang nanginginig sa takot si Alex, at pinigilan niya muli ang kanyang tawa. “Alex Shibutani? Ang palaging nang-aaway sa anak ko?”

“Um ... nice to meet you po,” sagot ni Alex, pati boses nanginginig. “Napauwi po kayo.”

“Bakit, ayaw mo?” tanong ng nanay niya, ang kilay biglang tumaas.

“H-Hindi po!” Ang boses naman ni Alex ang pumiyok (wow, nagbibinata muli). “Um ... sana mag-enjoy po kayo sa talent show namin.”

“Dapat lang. Nandiyan ang anak ko.” Nginitian siya ng kanyang nanay. “At syempre, nandiyan si Jer.”

“Siyempre, tita!” Ngumiti rin si Jeremy at hinawakan si Denis sa baywang. Medyo hindi siya sanay? Hindi touchy-feely si Jeremy? Anyare grande?

“Di ba mag-aasikaso ka pa ng mga bagay-bagay?” sumbat ng kanyang nanay kay Alex. “Dalian mo. Kailangan perpekto ang palabas.”

“O-Opo!” Lumingon si Alex sa kanya, pero sandali lang, bago kumaripas.

Bumalik sa normal ang kaganapan sa entablado, bago nagtanong ang nanay niya. “Ayan ang boyfriend mo?” tanong niya, mapanghusga na naman ang tono ng boses. “Unang pagkakilala sa kanya tapos nag-aaway kayo?”

“Ma, hindi nga kami eh.” Sa totoo lang, pagkatapos ngayon, hindi niya alam kung ano sila ni Alex. Nag-away tapos naglandian tapos ngayon away ulit?

Ka-Stress Orena Drilon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

Ayaw na ayaw ni Alex ang pakiramdam ng pagselos. Parang may halimaw na kumakain sa loob-looban niya at gusto lang niya manuntok. At siya pa naman ang tipong ayaw manuntok o manira ng gamit. (Good boy kaya siya.)

Pero halos isang linggong ayan ang nararamdaman niya. Palibhasa naman kasi, yung Jeremy (hindi ‘yung trike driver) na iyon, nakisali sa talent show. Ka-duet pa si Denis. At ano bang laban niya sa Jeremy na iyan? Mas pareho sila ng interes ni Denis. Ilang taon din silang nagsama sa siyudad. Mas malaki ang kita kaysa sa kakarimpot niyang kita bilang trike driver. At higit pa sa lahat, may basbas ng nanay ni Denis. (Hindi ata siya makakakuha ng basbas ng nanay dahil sa pang-aasar niya kay Denis noong bata sila. Nakakatakot pa to the highest levels si Mrs. Ten.)

Sinubukan niyang mag-focus na lang sa pag-oorganisa, lalo na’t nasa huling linggo na lang bago ang mismong palabas. Okay naman, at nagpapasalamat siya at nandyan si Maia na tumutulog sa pangangasiwa.

Pero siyempre, pag yung banda na ni Denis ang tutugtog, lumalabas na naman ang selos. Si Jeremy (hindi ‘yung trike driver) malandi pa, parang naghahanap ng bawat pagkakataon para akbayan o yakapin si Denis. Muntikan na niyang masigaw na rehearsal to, _hindi shooting ng pelikula. Bawal maglandian dito, may mga bata. Bawal Rated SPG, striktong patnubay ng mga magulang._

“Ang galing-galing mo talaga, Denis!” sumbat ni Jeremy tuwing matatapos sila mag-rehearse. With matching akbay, matching kurot sa pisngi ni Denis.

“Maia, alis muna ako sandali,” sabi niya. “Nasusuka ako eh.”

“Jusko naman, Kuya.” Pinalo siya ni Maia sa braso. “Nag-usap na ba kayo ni Denis tungkol diyan?”

Hindi, sa totoo lang. Tuwing lalapitan siya ni Denis, lumalayo siya, tumatakbo siya. Tuwing lalapitan siya ni Denis, lumalabas lang ang selos, at hindi niya alam kung paano maipapaliwanag ang sarili niya. _Duwag ka talaga, Alex Shibutani? Kahit kailan?_

“Tingnan mo.” Nagkrus ng braso si Maia. “Gustong-gusto mo maging kayo, pero hindi mo masabi ang nararamdaman mo. Hindi pwedeng ganyan sa isang relasyon.”

“Wow, love expert?”

“Hindi, guidance counselor. Kahit yung mga bata may ganyang problema. O siya, kausapin mo siya bago siya mag-dalawang-isip sa’yo!”

Hindi alam ni Alex kung ano sasabihin niya, pero nang hanapin niya si Denis ay wala na siya sa basketball court. Pero nandoon pa si Jeremy (hindi ‘yung trike driver) at ang nanay ni Denis, na bigla siyang tinawag. “Ikaw,” sabi niya. “Trike driver ka, di ba?”

Naramdaman niya ang panliliit nang marinig ang malamig na boses ng nanay ni Denis. “O-Opo.”

“Dalhin mo kami ni Jer sa palengke. Bilisan mo, kailangan makakain ang anak ko bago siya manood ng telenovela.”

“O-Opo.”

Binaba niya ang nanay ni Denis at si Jeremy sa palengke, pero pinahintay pa siya sa labas hanggang matapos sila. May simbuyo siyang tumakas, pero alam niyang pag ginawa niya iyon ay ikamamatay niya iyon. (Alam naman niyang hindi talaga siya literal na mamamatay, pero yanno ...) Hindi naman sila matagal sa palengke, pero sa sobrang daming binili ng nanay ni Denis ay napilitan si Jeremy na sumakay sa likuran niya.

Ayaw niyang pansinin si Jeremy, pero madaldal si kuya eh. Nagkukuwento sa buhay niya sa siyudad, yung araw na magkaklase sila ni Denis. Kung puwede lang itulak siya sa trike eh…

“So, balita ko nililigawan mo si Denis,” banggit ni Jeremy.

Muntikan nang mag-preno si Alex. “Saan mo naman narinig iyan?” tanong niya, hindi tinatanggal ang pagtingin sa kalsada.

“Kay Denis,” sagot ni Jeremy, na para bang nagkukuwento lang siya tungkol sa panahon. “Lahat ng nangyayari sa buhay niya kinukuwento niya sa’kin.”

 _Eh di kayo na close,_ inisip ni Alex. Hindi na lang yun sinabi nang malakas.

“Alam mo,” patuloy ni Jeremy, “kapag ganyan ka, baka mawala pa siya.”

Dumating ang kaba. Oo, alam niyang mali ang ginagawa niya. Naisip na rin niya ang posibilidad, pero ngayon lang talaga siya natauhan na mangyayari talaga yun kapag hindi siya gumawa ng paraan.

Pero, teka ... Bakit sinasabi sa kanya ito ni Jeremy?

Tumawa si Jeremy, para bang nabasa ang kanyang iniisip. “Basta, malalaman mo rin iyan. Huwag kang magpatalo sa’kin, ha?”

“A-Ano?”

“Ay, malapit na kami! Para!”

Nasa labas si Denis ng bahay nang binaba niya si Jeremy at ang nanay ni Denis sa harap. Nagkatinginan sila, si Denis parang tahimik na nagtatanong sa kanya. Niyakap siya bigla ni Jeremy, at kumirot ang kanyang puso. Madalian siyang umalis bago pa siya tawagin ni Denis.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Denis_ **

Minsan may hinala si Denis na may kasalanan siya.

Paano pa ba niya maipapaliwanag kung bakit iniiwasan siya ni Alex? Oo nga, busy si kuya, pero nasa isang lugar lang din naman sila nagiging abala, pwede namang maghanap ng panahon tuwing break, di ba? Tsaka nakasimangot si Alex. Mapangasar si Alex Shibutani, pero alam mong may matinding kawalan ng katarungan ang nawala kung nakasimangot siya. Ganoon kalala.

Pero kahit ibaliktad niya ang utak niya, wala siyang maisip na kasalanan. (Mabait kasi siya. CHAROT.) Pero seryoso nga, habang tumatagal ang kanyang pagmumuni-muni, lalo siyang nalilito. (At nagkaka-wrinkles. Palibhasa.)

“Ang lalim ata ng iniisip mo.”

Bumalik si Denis sa realidad at lumingon. Nakasandal na si Jeremy sa pader malapit sa pintuan, hawak-hawak ang gitara niya. “Aalis na tayo?” tanong niya, medyo wala sa ulirat.

“Hindi, trip ko lang sumandal nang ganito. Cool eh. Pampahila ng chicks.” Tumawa si Jeremy nang inirapan siya ni Denis. “Hoy, alam mo namang joke yun. Tara na, male-late tayo!”

Hinatid sila ni Taka, kasama ni Stephane, Caro, at ng kanyang nanay, papunta sa basketball court. Maayos na ang entablado, at malakas ang tugtog habang nagsa-soundcheck si Maia. Nandoon na si Kapitan Evgeni, nakaupo sa harapan kasama ang kanyang pamilya. Nandoon na rin ang ibang mga bata, na nakabihis na at mukhang sabik na sabik nang mag-perform.

Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagbibigay ng mga huling bilin nang makita niyang dumaan si Alex. Nagkatitigan sila sandali, pero mabilis na lumingon si Alex at dinaanan siya na parang wala lang.

Gusto sanang tawagin ni Denis si Alex, magkaharapan na, dahil halos isang linggo na silang ganito, at ayaw talaga ni Denis na humaba pa ang away ... kung yun ang matatawag niya sa sitwasyong iyon. Hindi nga lang niya nagawa yun dahil hinila siya nina Dice at Scott sa likuran ng entablado para sa huling preparasyon na kailangang gawin.

Hindi nagtagal at nagsimula na rin ang talent show. Si Jeffrey ang nagsimula ng palabas, bilang host, hinila si Kapitan Evgeni sa entablado para magbigay ng kaunting panimulang mga salita. Pagkatapos noon ay sina Alex (hindi na nakasando, sayang) at Maia ang nagsalita, nag-welcome sila sa talent show at sana mag-enjoy ang mga tao. Sa kalagitnaan pa naman ang banda nila magpe-perform—pagkatapos ng grupo nina Jinseo, Junehyoung, Rika, Chloe, Kevin, at Haejin at bago ang rap performance ng kargador na si Maxim—kaya umupo muna sila sa bandang harapan para mag-enjoy.

Dito nakita ni Denis ang angking talento ng mga kasama niya sa bayan, at wala siyang naramdaman kundi pagmamalaki. Tumula ang English teacher ng paaralan na si Tatsuki ng tula na para bang may pinaghuhugutan siya. (Mental note: Chikahin si Tatsu sa Lunes!) May song and dance number sina Aling Miki at Aling Shizuka kasama ng mga anak nila. Si Manong Javier naman ay sumayaw na para bang nage-aerobics siya.

“Denis!” tawag sa kanya ni Maia nang nagsimula nang mag-perform sina Elena, Liza, at Anna ng kanilang musical number. “Standby na!”

“Okay!” Tumayo si Denis at tiningnan ang kanyang mga kasama. “Tara, boys, it’s showtime!”

Pumunta sila sa backstage at naghintay matapos sina Elena, Liza, at Anna kumanta at sumayaw. Kasama nila sina Jinseo, Junehyoung, Rika, Kevin, Chloe, at Haejin na mas mukhang excited kaysa kinakabahan. Sila, wala nang aalalahin dahil lahat ng kagamitan naman nila naka-setup na sa entablado.

“Handa na ba kayo?” tanong sa kanila ng nanay ni Denis na biglang pinunasan siya gamit ng bimpo.

“Ma naman, hindi na ako bata!” Namumula ang kanyang mukha habang nilalayo niya ang bimpo, ang kanyang mga kasama, pati na rin ang mga bata, tumatawa nang malakas.

Biglang tumahimik ang grupo, at nang makawala si Denis sa kanyang nanay ay biglang tumigil ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Dumaan na naman si Alex, mukhang namutla na naman nang makita ang kanyang nanay. Pero madalian siyang kumalma at tumango. “Hello po,” bati niya.

“Alex,” bati niya, medyo nagagaya na ang signature telenovela kontrabida irap. Eh wala siyang magagawa. Kung iiwasan lang siya, might as well ipakita na ang inis niya.

Nagulat ata si Alex dahil kumurap siya nang mabilis. “Um ... sasabihin ko sana ... good luck.”

Si Denis naman ang nagulat. Wow, pagkatapos ng halos isang linggong iwasan saka siya kakausapin? Pero ayun, tanga ang puso, napangiti siya kahit papaano at nagsabi, “Thank you.”

“Hindi ba’t magaasikaso ka pa ng palabas?” biglang sumbat ng nanay ni Denis. “Lumayo ka na! Magiinternalize pa ang anak ko!”

“O-Opo!” Madaliang tumango ulit si Alex sa kanila at patakbong umalis.

“Huwag mo na siyang pansinin, Denis,” utos ng kanyang nanay nang wala na si Alex sa kanilang paningin. “Ang mahalaga ngayon ay maganda ang performance niyo.”

Alam naman ni Denis iyon. Priorities, ika nga. Pero hindi naman siya maka-focus dahil parang may dumaang bagyo sa loob-looban niya at parang gusto lang niya umiyak. Si Alex kasi eh. Leche siya. “Hindi ko alam kung kaya ko ...” ang sagot niya.

“Wow, grabe, Denis, nagda-drama? May pinagdadaanan?” tumawa si Jeremy at ginulo ang buhok niya.

“Wala kasi!” sigaw niya, pero nanlalabo na ang kanyang mga mata dahil may luha na. Hala. Hindi naman siya ganito. Punyeta.

“Denis.” Ayan ang signature telenovela kontrabida judgmental voice ng kanyang nanay, pero medyo maamo ang hawak niya sa kanyang balikat. “Huwag ka nang umiyak.”

“Hindi po ako umiiyak!” tutol ni Denis sabay singhot.

“Anong sinabi ko sa’yo tungkol sa mga sinungaling?” tanong ng kanyang nanay, sabay kurot sa kanyang tainga. “Mamaya mo na alalahanin si Alex na iyan! Gawin mo na ang kailangan mong gawin!”

Hay nako, itong nanay niya. Forever career (?) over lablayp (pero obviously nauna ang lablayp ng kanyang nanay at some point, kaya nandito siya sa mundong ito). Pero sabagay, totoo nga. Bakit, kung iiyak siya magkakaayusan sila ni Alex? Baka nga matakot pa ang madlang people sa pula ng mata niya pagtungtong niya sa entablado eh. Kaya huminga siya nang malalim, nag-isip ng mga magagandang bagay, at ngumiti.

“Sige na nga! Boys, goralyns na tayo!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

Nangalahati na ang talent show, at sa oras na iyon ay nararamdaman na ni Alex ang paparating na pagod, lahat ng araw na kulang siya sa tulog biglang humahabol na sa kanya. Gusto na nga niyang mahiga muna backstage, pero marami pang kailangang gawin. Kung mayroon mang pampalubag-loob, ito ay ang makita niyang nage-enjoy si Kapitan Evgeni, pati na rin ang iba pang tao sa bayan. Makita lang niya iyon ay kahit papaano napapawi ang pagod niya.

Natapos na ang grupo ng mga bata na sumayaw ng kantang K-Pop, at nagkaroon ng intermission sa katauhan ng host na si Jeffrey, na bumaba ng entablado para sa maikling kumpetisyon. Habang nagaganap iyon ay nagse-setup ang banda nina Denis, Dice, Scott at ni Jeremy (hindi ‘yung trike driver). Nakatambay siya sa backstage, pinapanuod ang pagaayos at pagsa-soundcheck. Si Denis ay nakatitig sa mga manunuod habang tinatapik ang mic para siguradong maririnig siya ng mga tao pag kumanta na siya.

Matagal na niyang hindi narinig si Denis kumanta. Natatandaan pa niya noong grade school sila, si Denis palagi ang nasa sentro ng kanilang choir. Tuwing kumakanta si Denis, parang nararamdaman niya ang ibang klaseng kaligayahan at kaginhawaan. Palibhasa, kaya siguro siya nahulog nang tuluyan.

Sa wakas, naghanda na ang banda, at umakyat na si Jeffrey sa entablado. “O, mga kaibigan, ready na ba kayo sa susunod na mga talentado?”

Humiyaw ang mga tao.

“Ayan! O siya, hindi ko na kayo pahihintayin! Give it up for Denis and Friends!”

Lalong lumakas ang hiyawan ng mga tao, at sa tabi niya, tahimik na pumapalakpak ang nanay ni Denis, may nilabas na video camera na nakapatong sa tripod, habang may hawak-hawak na camera pangkuha ng litrato. Gusto ni Alex tumawa, pero baka mamatay siya sa irap ng nanay ni Denis kaya wala na lang siyang reaksyon.

Tumugtog nang kaunti si Scott para sa huling soundcheck, at lumingon si Denis sa kanyang direksyon. Sa linggong iyon palagi na lang umiiwas si Alex, pero ngayon, nawala ang selos at napangiti siya at tumango.

Nginitian din siya ni Denis, at pahambong niyang sinabi, “Usap tayo mamaya.” Saka nagsimula ang tugtog, at kinuha niya ang mic at nagsimulang kumanta.

_Take me as you are  
_Push me off the road  
_The sadness  
_I need this time to be with you____

Kumurap si Alex at tiningnan ang program list. Ha? Iba ang kinakanta ni Denis ngayon kaysa roon sa nakalista.

“Binago nila yung kanta ilang araw lang,” banggit ni Maia, na biglang sumulpot sa likuran niya. Bago pa siya magtanong, sumagot siya, “Eh kasi ikaw, tuwing magpa-practice si Denis, palagi kang umaalis.”

Oo nga naman. Hindi nga kinakaya ni Alex ang paglalandi ni Jeremy kay Denis, kaya naghahanap siya ng dahilan para makaalis. “Bakit nila binago yung kanta?” tanong niya.

“Hindi pa ba halata?” biglang banat ng nanay ni Denis, nakairap sa kanya. Pinigilan ni Alex ang simbuyong tumakas. “Naghihinagpis ang anak ko sa katayuan ng relasyon niyong dalawa, kaya nagbago siya ng kanta.”

“H-Ha?” Kumirap si Alex. _Hindi kaya …_

Narinig niya ang pagbuntunghininga ni Maia sa inis. “Hay nako, Kuya ... Tita, pasensya na po sa kapatid ko.”

“Ayos lang, Maia. Magpasalamat ka na lang na ikaw ang mas matalino sa inyong magkapatid.”

 _To be is all I gotta be_  
_And all that I see_  
 _And all that I need this time_  
 _To me the life you gave me_  
 _The day you said goodnight_

Napatingin ulit si Alex sa entablado, si Denis feel na feel ang kanta na para bang dito niya nilalabas ang lahat ng hinanakit niya sa buhay. _Tanga ka talaga, Alex Shibutani. Napakalaking tanga._ Ito na nga si Denis, pinatawad na siya’t lahat, binuksan na ang puso sa kanya, tapos eto siya, nanghihinala at hindi nagbibigay ng paliwanag sa mga ginagawa niya.

Kailangan niyang ayusin ito, bago mahuli ang lahat.

Natapos din ang kanta, at malaki ang ngiti ni Denis, kumakaway sa pumapalakpak na mga manunuod. Tumakbo si Jeremy sa tabi niya at niyakap siya, at pinigilan ni Alex ang selos na lumalabas na naman. Kailangan niyang tanggapin na hindi lang siya ang nag-iisang tao sa buhay ni Denis. At kung nililigawan nga rin siya ni Jeremy …

Hindi natapos ang pag-iisip na iyon dahil inakbayan ni Jeremy si Denis, habang si Denis sumigaw sa mic, “Friends, ang aking pinsan, si Jeremy Ten!”

Natatandaan ni Alex yung gramopon na inuwi ng lolo niya noong bata siya. Yung plaka paiikutin at ipapatong ang parang karayom doon para magsimula ang tugtog. Tapos pag nasira ang plaka o ang gramopon ay magkakaroon ng biglaang mala-kalmot na tunog.

Parang ayun ang narinig ni Alex nang ipinahayag ni Denis na si Jeremy (hindi ‘yung trike driver) ay ang kanyang pinsan. Parang biglang kailangang itigil ang tugtog at kailangan niyang ulitin sa kanyang utak. _Pinsan. PINSAN._ Nagkaroon ng click sa kanyang utak, na para bang nalutas niya ang isang suliranin.

_Punyeta._

_Napakalaki kong tanga._

Narinig niya na naman ang pagbuntunhininga ni Maia, na para bang nawalan siya ng mabigat na pasanan. “Sa wakas, na-gets na niya!”

Isa pang click sa kanyang utak. “Maia, alam mo?!” halos mabulyaw niya. “Alam mo na magpinsan sila?”

“Jusko, Kuya, alam ng buong barangay! Ikaw kasi, emoterong matigas ang ulo! Hindi nagtatanong! Hay nako!” Padabog na umalis si Maia, may sinasabi tungkol sa pustahan nina Taka at Charlie kung kailan niya malalaman ang totoo …

Tumingin si Alex sa nanay ni Denis, na nakangisi sa kanya. Naramdaman niya ang hiya sa lahat ng nangyari noong linggong iyon, at bigla siyang napayuko. “Pasensya na po sa ginawa ko sa anak niyo.”

Tumaas ang kilay ng nanay ni Denis, at muntikan siyang mapatakbo sa takot. “Bakit ka nagso-sorry sa’kin? Magsorry ka sa anak ko.” Ginamit niya ang kanyang nguso upang ituro ang nasa harap niya.

Lumingon si Alex at medyo napatalon siya sa gulat. Nasa harapan niya si Denis, na mukhang nagtataka sa usapan nila ng nanay niya. Sina Dice at Scott, nauna nang umalis habang si Jeremy nagsabi, “Tara, Tita, iwan muna natin sila.”

Masama ang tingin ni Denis kay Jeremy nang umalis sila, pero binalikan niya si Alex, hindi ngumingiti. Sa bagay, kung hindi mo nga lang pansinin nang halos isang linggo nang hindi magpapaliwanag, maiinis ka rin. Hinahanap pa ni Alex ang tamang sasabihin, kaya tahimik silang dalawa, ang naririnig lang ay ang pagkilala ni Jeffrey sa susunod na magpe-perform, si Maxim ang kargador.

Nang makaisip na siya, “Denis ...”

Tiningnan siya ni Denis, na para bang umaasa. “Ano?”

“May kailangan akong sabihin sa’yo ...”

_“Can this be love I’m feeling right now~ I know for certain I’m feeling right now~”_

“Excuse me!” biglang bulyaw ni Maxim. Nang sumilip si Alex sa entablado, mukhang naiinis na ang kargador. “Hindi yan yung kanta ko.”

Bumalik si Alex sa realidad at sumigaw ng “Sorry!” Tumingin siya sa sound system sa tabi niya at tiningnan nang masama si Taka. “Hoy, Taka! Ayusin mo naman yan!”

“Sorry!” Hindi naman mukhang nagsisisi si Taka sa ginawa niya, pero binago niya ang CD sa kinauupuan niya hanggang sa tumugtog na ang kanta ni Maxim.

Nang wala nang reklamo, ay bumalik siya kay Denis, na nakatitig pa rin sa kanya. Huminga siya ng malalim at hinanda ang sarili sa susunod na mangyayari. “Denis, I’m sorry. Alam kong mali ang ginawa ko sa’yo. Naghinala ako at nagalit nang hindi kita kinakausap.”

Hindi nagsalita si Denis, isang senyas na ipagpatuloy niya ang kanyang pagpapaliwanag.

“Akala ko may nangyayari sa inyo ni Jeremy ...” Kinabahan siya nang nanlaki ang mga mata ni Denis. “Oo, alam ko dapat kinausap muna kita bago ako naghinala. Ang tanga-tanga ko tuloy ...”

“Nagselos ka?” tanong ni Denis na para bang nanghihingi ng paglilinaw.

Namula ang kanyang mukha nang sobra-sobra. “Oo ...” inamin niya.

“At bakit ka nag-selos? Tayo na ba?”

 _Kung puwede lang,_ ang nasa isip niya. Kaso lang sa saksakan ng tanga niya, mangyayari pa ba yun? “Alam kong wala akong karapatan ...”

“Buti alam mo,” patuloy ni Denis. “Sa susunod, please lang, tandaan mo na mahalaga ang komunikasyon sa isang relasyon.”

Si Alex naman ang napakurap. Tama ba yung sinabi ni Denis? “R-Relasyon?” inulit niya. _Hindi kaya—_

“Kuya!” biglang sigaw ni Maia habang patakbo papunta sa kanilang direksyon; mukhang ang inis na nasa mukha niya kanina ay napalitan ng paga-alala. “Kailangan ng tulong ni Johnny sa props niya! Medyo mabigat!”

Jusko. Nakalimutan niya ang performance ng modistang si Johnny. Nagmalaki pa naman siya ng mala-Lady Gaga na palabas, kasama ang bigatin na props. Hay nako. “Sige, sige, susunod na ako!” sabi niya. Tiningnan niya si Denis. “Pasensya na. Kailangan ko ‘to asikasuhin.”

Maintindihin naman si Denis. “Sige. Basta samahan mo ako pagkatapos ng talent show. May kailangan akong puntahan.”

At saan na naman pupunta si Denis sa kalaliman ng gabi? Pero sige. Tumango siya at nagpaalam sandali para magasikaso ng mga bagay-bagay.

Di nagtagal, at natapos din ang talent show sa wakas. Pinasalamatan siya ni Kapitan Evgeni, pati na rin ng mga lumahok at nanuod ng palabas. Hindi na siya makakakuha ng mas malaking gantimpala tulad nito, pero hindi niya makakaila na saka na lalong lumabas ang pagod. Pero kahit gustuhin man niya na umuwi at matulog, may kailangan pa siyang gawin.

Naghihintay si Denis sa labas ng basketball court kasama ang kanyang nanay at si Jeremy. Nang makita siya ay nagpaalam ang mga kasama nila at naglakad papunta kung saan naka-park si Taka. May mahabang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa bago si Alex magtanong, “Saan tayo pupunta?”

Mala-misteryoso ang ngiti ni Denis. “Basta. Tara na. Sabihin ko sa’yo kung kelan ka titigil magmaneho.”

Nagtaka si Alex, pero may tiwala naman siya kay Denis kaya nanguna siya sa daan papunta sa kung saan naka-park ang kanyang trike. Nagmaneho siya hanggang makaalis sila sa kanilang barangay, at nagtaka siya kung saan sila pupunta. Walang binigay na paliwanag si Denis, namigay lang ng direksyon. Nagtiwala na lang si Alex.

Sa wakas, narinig niya ang sigaw ni Denis na “Dito na!” Madalian niyang pinreno ang sasakyan, at narinig naman niya sunod ay ang pagmumura ni Denis. “Ikaw talaga! Paano kung nabagok ako?!”

“Sorry.” Bumaba siya sa kinauupuan niya at pinuntahan si Denis, sabay abot ng kamay. May naramdaman siyang parang kuryente na dumaloy sa kanyang buong katawan nang hawakan ni Denis ang kanyang kamay, at parang ayaw na niyang bumitaw. Nang nakatayo si Denis nang maayos, tanong niya, “So, saan ‘to?”

Malalim na ang gabi, pero buti na lang at may poste ng ilaw at nakikita niya ang kanyang kapaligiran. Nasa may gilid sila ng ilog; nadadaanan ito ni Alex tuwing hinahatid niya si Manang Tessa sa kabilang bayan, pero hindi niya masyadong pinapansin.

“Di ba sabi mo mahilig ka sa sunrise?” tanong ni Denis.

Natatandaan ni Alex ang usapan na iyon, noong nagkakakilala pa lang sila. Medyo kahit anong tanong na ang tinatanong nila, at saka nalaman nila na kung ano ang mas pipiliin nila panuorin, ang sabi niya sunrise, si Denis naman sunset. Hindi naman niya pinagisipan kung may kabuluhan ang sagot niya. “Oo,” sagot niya.

“Kaya tayo nandito! Hihintayin natin sumikat ang araw!”

Napangiti si Alex. “Matagal-tagal ‘yang paghintay ah,” puna niya.

“Okay lang, magkasama naman tayo eh!”

Feeling ni Alex gusto niya tumambling sa ilog, pero buti na lang napigilan niya sarili niya.

Umupo sila sa gilid ng ilog, nagkukuwentuhan lang na para bang walang tensyon na naganap sa kanila ngayong linggo. Pinagtatawanan siya ni Denis sa kanyang katangahan, at nakikitawa na lang siya kasi, oo naman, ang tanga-tanga naman kasi niya. Pagkatapos magkuwentuhan pa ng kung anu-ano, kumportableng katahimikan ang pumalibot sa kanila habang tinitingnan nila ang ilog kahit na madilim at wala naman talagang makikita.

Hindi na namalayan ni Alex na nakatulog na pala siya, kaya medyo gulat siya namalayan niyang nakahiga na siya sa damuhan. Nang minulat niya ang kanyang mga mata, lumiwanag na nang kaunti, pero hindi pa sumisikat ang araw.

Saka rin niya namalayan na may nakapatong sa kanyang dibdib, at bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso nang mapansin niya na si Denis yun, ang tulog niya mahimbing. _Ang cute talaga ni Denis_ , inisip niya. Ang lakas ng simbuyong ilapit ang kanyang mukha at …

Saktong ilang pulgada na lang ang layo ng kanilang mukha ay minulat ni Denis ang kanyang mga mata. Kung dati ay lalayo si Alex, ay hindi na niya ito ginawa. (Medyo matapang ata siya ngayon.) Napangiti siya. “Good morning! Sarap ng tulog natin!”

“Che.” Kinamot ni Denis ang kanya mga mata at napaupo at tumingin sa paligid. “Kaloka, nakatulog tayo.”

“Napanaginipan mo ba ako?” pabirong tanong ni Alex, hindi napigilan ang sarili.

“Wow, grabe, feelingero!” Tinapik siya ni Denis sa braso, pero tumatawa naman siya.

“Libre lang naman mangarap,” tawa ni Alex. Naging matapang muli siya na hawakan ang kamay ni Denis. Tulad ng kagabi, hindi naman nagreklamo si Denis.

Katahimikan ang sumunod, siguro dahil inaantok pa sila at wala pa sila masyadong maisip na pwedeng makwento. Hindi nagtagal at nakita na nila sa wakas ang unti-unting pagsikat ng araw, at nakita ni Alex ang paghanga sa mukha ni Denis sa pagtanaw niya sa araw. Naramdaman niya ang pagpisil ni Denis sa kamay niya, at ginaya niya ang kilos.

“Ang ganda, no?” tanong ni Denis, nakatingin sa kanya ng may ngiti sa kanyang mukha.

Tumango si Alex. Ilang pagsikat ng araw na ang naranasan niya, pero ito ang pinakamahiwagang pagsikat ng araw na nakita niya.

“Sa susunod, sunset naman panuorin natin, ha?”

“Oo ba,” sagot ni Alex. “Para sa’yo.”

“Ang corny mo talaga!” Mukhang sumakit ang ulo ni Denis pero tumatawa pa rin si kuya; hindi niya naintindihan ang nangyayari, pero okay lang. Cute naman si Denis.

Gusto sana ni Alex buong araw sila rito, kaso lang biglang tumunog ang cell phone ni Denis; ang nanay niya ang tumatawag. Hindi naka-loudspeaker si Denis, pero rinig na rinig niya ang mapanghusgang tono ng boses na palaging nagbibigay sa kanya ng simbuyong tumakas. Hinahanap na siya. Uuwi na pala sila nina Jeremy, at siyempre, kailangan nandoon ang anak para ihatid sila sa terminal. Mukhang ayaw din umalis ni Denis, pero nagbuntunghininga siya at nagsabi, “Hinahanap na ako ni mudra.”

“Wala tayong magagawa.” Tumayo si Alex at hinila si Denis patayo. “Tara na. Tandaan mo lang na may sunset-viewing party tayo sa susunod.”

“Siguraduhin mo, ah!”

Mabilisang nagmaneho si Alex (ay teka, mabilis naman siya magmaneho) hanggang makarating sa bahay ni Denis. Nang makababa si Denis, bumaba na rin siya sa kanyang kinauupuan at sinundo siya hanggang sa pinto. “So ... kitakits mamaya?”

Tumango si Denis. “Bye, Alex.”

“Bye, Denis.”

Naghintay siya nang ilang segundo, pero hindi pa rin pumapasok si Denis ng bahay. “Uh ...” panimula niya. “Hindi ka pa ba papasok?”

Kumurap si Denis na para bang kababalik lang niya sa realidad. “Ay, akala ko ikaw muna aalis.”

“Kailangang ako?” tanong ni Alex, napapangiti na naman. “Di ba pwedeng ikaw muna?”

“Ikaw muna!”

“Hindi, ikaw na lang!”

“Ikaw!”

“Denis.”

Napatalon siya at lumingon. Muntikan na siyang mapasigaw nang makita niya ang nanay ni Denis na nakadungaw sa bintana. Hindi halatang bagong gising, nandyan pa rin ang kontrabida look niya. “Anak,” panimula niya. “Umaga ka na umuwi.”

Mala-anghel ang ngiti ni Denis. “Hi, Mother Dear.”

“Ang pagkakaalam ko, Umagang Kay Ganda ang napapanuod tuwing umaga , hindi Umagang Kay Landi. At alam ko pinanganak kitang Denis, hindi Malandenis.”

Nagtangkang pigilan ni Alex ang kanyang tawa, pero hindi siya nagtagumpay. Ayan tuloy, masama ang tingin sa kanya ng nanay ni Denis.

“Kumain ka na at magayos. Papaalis na kami ni Jeremy.” At pagkatapos nun ay bumalik sa loob ang kanyang nanay.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at medyo natawa, hindi masyadong malakas at baka bumalik ang nanay ni Denis. “Pagsensyahan mo na si mudra,” sabi ni Denis nang makakalma na silang dalawa. “Mataray yan, pero mabait naman.”

 _Pag tulog siguro_ , ang nasa isip ni Alex, kasi siyempre hindi niya yun sasabihin ng malakas. Tumango na lang siya. Ayaw na niyang gawing balisa muli si Denis pagkatapos ng katangahan niya ngayong linggo. “Sige na, pasok ka na,” sabi niya. “Hinihintay ka na dun.”

“Sige,” sagot ni Denis. “Wag mo akong masyadong mami-miss, ha?”

“Mahirap ata iyan. Nami-miss na kita eh.”

“Jusko, Alex Shibutani! Kumu-quota ka na! Iwan na nga kita diyan!” Inirapan siya ni Denis (o nagtangkang umirap kasi nakangiti pa rin siya) bago pumasok ng bahay.

Matagal atang nakatayo si Alex sa labas ng bahay nina Denis, mala-tulala at nakangiti na parang tanga, kasi bigla na lang siyang sinigawan ni Stephane ng “Hoy anong petsa na?!”

Pero kahit umalis na siya ng bahay, at nagmamaneho na siya pauwi, nakangiti pa rin siya.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Denis_ **

Ang mga sumunod na araw ay parang walang tampuhan na naganap sa kanilang dalawa. Bumalik sila sa dating gawi—sa paghatid-sundo sa kanya ni Alex mula bahay papuntang paaralan, ang paglabas nila para kumain o maglibut-libot sa kabilang bayan. Kung may nagbago man, siguro ay madalas ay ayaw na bitawan ni Alex ang kanyang kamay. Syempre, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, pero may mga tanong siya sa isip niya na gusto na niyang masagot. Kung hindi, hindi siya mapapakali at masisira ang beauty sleep niya. (Charot.)

“Ay, ate,” puna ni Stephane isang beses habang naghahanda na sila pauwi. Sa wakas, Biyernes na, at hindi na siya makahintay na makauwi at makapagpahinga. “Ingat-ingat diyan sa puso mo.”

“At bakit naman?” tanong ni Denis. “Araw-araw naman ako nage-exercise. Tama naman ang kinakain ko.”

“Ay jusko, buti na lang cute ka!” puna ni Stephane, sabay pisil sa pisngi ni Denis. “Ano bang estado niyo ni Alex? Kayo na ba?”

“Hindi kaya!” mabilisang sagot ni Denis, iniayos ang hawak-hawak na bag bago sila umalis ng faculty room, kung saan naghihintay na si Caro sa labas. “Magkaibigan lang kami.”

“Anong magkaibigan? Magkaibigan ba ang nagho-holding-hands-while-walking-pa-sway-sway-pa? Na may matching malanding tawa? Ha?”

Hindi makasagot si Denis, kasi kahit siya hindi alam ang sagot.

“Kausapin mo kaya si Alex,” payo ni Caro. “Harapin mo na siya. Tanungin mo kung ano na ang mangyayari sa inyong dalawa. Alam mo naman, girl, ang hirap umasa.”

“Wow, teh, may pinaghuhugutan! May pinagdadaanan ka ba?” Tumawa si Stephane hanggang mabatukan siya ni Caro.

“Gaga, common sense lang!” Medyo binabaan niya ang boses nang biglang lumapit si Sota, balik sa kilos-principal. “Hi, Sota! Hindi ka pa ba uuwi?”

“Hinihintay ko po si Tita Mao,” sagot ni Sota, sabay ngiti. “Teacher Denis, naghihintay po sa labas ang boyfriend niyo.”

Napakurap si Denis, at naging malakas ang tawa nina Caro at Stephane. “B-Boyfriend? Wala akong boyfriend, Sota? Saan mo naman napulot iyan?”

“Ayun po ang kinukuwento ni Tita Mao sa mga bumibisita sa tindahan.”

Ay jusko si Mao, dakilang tsismosa habangbuhay. Ano pa ba ang nakuwento niya sa buong barangay? Homaygash! Pero sa halip na itama ang sinabi ni Sota, madalian siyang tumakbo sa labas ng paaralan, hindi pinapansin ang pagsigaw ni Stephane na “Yan ka eh! Nang-iiwan!”

Tulad ng sinabi ni Sota, nakatambay si Alex sa labas ng paaralan, nakaupo sa kanyang trike. Lumiwanag ang kanyang mukha nang makita niya si Denis na lumalapit. “Andiyan ka na!” bati niya. “Tara, labas tayo! Ang dami kong binili kay Aling Mao!”

Napatawa siya. “Saan naman tayo pupunta?” tanong niya.

“Basta. Tara, sakay ka na! Hindi naman tayo lalayo! At ihahatid ka naman pauwi bago mag- _Got to Believe_.”

Hindi na nagdalawang-isip si Denis. “Sige.”

Tumigil si Alex doon sa may ilog, kung saan nila pinanuod ang pagsikat ng araw ilang araw na ang lumipas. Parang alam na ni Denis ang mangyayari, pero tinanong pa rin niya, “Anong gagawin natin dito?”

“Hindi pa ba halata?” Ngumiti si Alex at naglatag ng banig sa may damuhan. “Naghintay na tayo ng sunrise. Sunset naman ang hintayin natin.”

“At prepared ka, ha.” Umupo si Denis sa banig habang binuksan ni Alex ang lalagyan ng Chocnut. “Okay lang, may pagkain naman eh.”

Late na sila nakarating sa ilog, kaya hindi rin nagtagal at naging orange ang langit habang unti-unting lumubog ang araw. Inakbayan siya ni Alex, at hindi niya napigilang lumapit pa. Pero natandaan niya ang sinabi ni Stephane, at oo nga naman. Kaysa umasa. Kaysa maging tanga. Huminga siya nang malalim.

“Alex—”

“Denis—”

Napatigil siya sa kanyang sasabihin dahil sabay silang nagsalita ni Alex. Matatawa sana siya, kaso hindi naman nakakatawa ang kanyang dapat sasabihin. Pero tumawa si Alex, kaya tumawa na rin siya.

“May sasabihin akong mahalaga,” sabi ni Alex nang makakalma siya.

_Hindi kaya—Hoy, Denis Yuryevich Ten! Bawal ang umasa! Bawal ang tanga!_ “Ako rin sana,” sagot niya, “pero sige, ikaw muna.”

“Sure ka?”

“Okay lang! In alphabetical order, ikaw ang mauuna, so gora!”

“Sige.” Tinanggal ni Alex ang pag-akbay sa kanya at umupo nang maayos. Tumahimik siya nang medyo matagal, parang isinasaulo ang script sa utak niya. Nainip si Denis, at magtatanong na sana, kaso huminga na nang malalim si Alex, at nagsabi:

“Aalis ako pa-siyudad.”

Parang biglang nagmanhid ang buong katauhan ni Denis. _Si Alex? Pupuntang siyudad?_ “H-Ha?” ang kanyang naibulalas. “Sa siyudad? Anong gagawin mo roon?”

Napangiti si Alex. “Tumawag sa’kin yung tita ko. Doon na rin pala siya sa siyudad nakatira. May proyekto siyang gustong gawin, at gusto niya tulungan ko siya.”

“At ano naman ang proyekto na iyon?”

“Pag-oorganisa rin ng mga bagay-bagay. Parang talent show ni Kapitan Evgeni, pero mas marami. Mas big-time.” Mabilis magsalita si Alex, parang natutuwa habang iniisip ang gagawin. “Alam mo iyon, akala ko susuko na ako sa pagkakataong gawin yung gusto ko, pero hindi pala. Hindi pa pala huli ang lahat.”

Natatandaan ni Denis ang sinabi ni Alex dati na kuntento na siya sa pagiging trike driver, pero sabi na nga ba, may mga pangarap din si kuya. Naiintindihan din naman siya. Noong nasa siyudad siya napalagay niya na mas matutupad ang pangarap niya na maging guro, at hindi siya nagkamali. Ayaw naman niyang ipagkait si Alex ng kanyang pangarap ...

_Wow, Denis, may karapatan mag-dikta ng buhay? Hindi ba siya ang magdedesisyon?_

“Denis? Denis! Huy, Denis!”

Napakurap siya at napabalik sa realidad. Napatili siya kasi medyo malapit ang mukha ni Alex sa mukha niya _shet lang di siya prepared?!?!?!_ “A-Ano?” tanong niya.

“Okay ka lang ba? Natulala ka, eh.”

“O-Oo naman! Nabighani lang ako sa ganda ng sunset!” ang kanyang kasinungalingan. “So, kelan alis mo?”

“Dulo ng Enero. Hindi naman ako doon forever. Mga bago mag-Hunyo nandito na ulit ako.

Gumaan ang loob ni Denis. Medyo lang. Mga anim na buwan din mawawala si Alex eh. Mahirap isipin kung paano na kumilos araw-araw nang hindi na siya ihahatid-sundo sa bahay at paaralan, nang hindi nakikita si Alex sa bawat araw. Hirap na hirap na nga siya nung nagselos si Alex, paano pa kaya ngayon?

“Huy, Denis, tulala ka na naman. Nami-miss mo na ba ako?”

“Wow, ang kapal naman ng mukha mo, Shibutani!” Tinapik niya ang braso ni Alex. “Tulala lang, mami-miss na?”

Tumawa si Alex. “Eh, malay ko ba kung ano iniisip mo!”

“Iniisip ko kung gaano giginhawa ang buhay ko nang ilang buwan.” Dumila siya at tumingin sa himpapawid. “Alam mo yun, walang nang-aasar sa’kin, walang humahabol sa trike, ganun.”

“Ay ganun.” Mukhang may pinaplano si Alex na masama. “So lulubus-lubusin ko na pala ang pang-asar sa’yo!”

Bago pa makatanong si Denis ay bigla na lang umatake si Alex at kiniliti siya. Halong mura at tawa at tili ang lumabas sa bibig niya habang tinangka niyang gumanti, pero mahirap eh. Mas malaki si Alex, mas malakas, pero push pa rin siya. Medyo matagumpay kasi si Alex naman ang napamura at napatawa.

Napatigil sila nang marinig nila ang boses ni Sota: “Tita Mao, ano po ginagawa nila?”

“Ay juskopo, Sota, takpan mo mata mo! Maiintindihan mo rin yan, pero pag malaki ka na! Dali!”

Nang mawala ang boses ay tumingala siya, medyo nabilaukan sa nakita. Kasi nga naman, nakapatong na si Alex sa kanya, yung mukha nila kulang na lang imudmod na sa sobrang lapit. Biglang bumongga ang tibok ng kanyang puso, as in bonggang-bongga, pwede na tumalon palabas ng kanyang dibdib.

Si Alex ang unang nagbukas ng kanyang bibig, may sasabihin pa, kaso—

_“MR. KUPIDO~ AKO NAMA’Y TULUNGAN MO~ BA’T HINDI PANAIN ANG KANYANG DAMDAMIN~”_

Si Taka, malamang, at mabilis na gumulong si Alex pahiwalay sa kanya. Siya naman mabilisang umupo rin para hindi na makita ng kaibigan pag dumaan dahil dyahe naman.

_“MR. KUPIDO~ SA KANYA’Y DEAD NA DEAD AKO~ HUWAG MO NANG TAGALAN~ ANG PAGHIHIRAP NG PUSO KO~”_

Nang makalagpas na si Taka ay nagtinginan sila, pagkatapos ay lumingon sila pareho. Medyo awkward. Hindi medyo. Awkward talaga. Nagmukha tuloy silang may ginagawa tapos may batang nakakita. Shet, paano kung ipagkalat ‘to ni Mao sa buong barangay? SHET NA MALAGKET.

“Denis?”

Tiningnan niya si Alex. “Ano?”

“Sorry. Napasobra ata ako.”

“H-Ha? Okay lang, nagkatuwaan lang naman tayo eh.” Medyo namula ang mukha niya nang matandaan niya ang lapit ng kanilang mukha kanina. “T-Tara!” sabi niya, sabay tayo. “Malapit na mag- _Got to Believe_.”

“… Sige.”

Mabilis silang nakarating sa bahay ni Denis, sakto ilang minuto bago ang _Got to Believe_. Nakita na niya na naka-abang na si Stephane at Caro sa sala, nagba-backtrack ng nakaraang episode. Tiningnan niya si Alex at pumilit ngumiti. “Pasok na ako. Good night, Alex.”

“Denis, teka.”

Napatigil siya nang hinawakan ni Alex ang kanyang pinupulsuhan. Gusto tuloy niyang sumigaw ng “PUTANGINA ALEX SHIBUTANI WAG MO NA NGA AKONG HAWAKAN NATUTUNAW AKO EH”, pero hindi niya kaya. Parang nawalan siya ng boses.

Hindi napansin ni Alex ang internal conflict niya, sa halip ngumiti at nagtanong: “Natandaan ko pala, ano pala sasabihin mo sa’kin kanina?”

“A-Ah ... yun ... nakalimutan ko na eh. Okay lang, hindi naman masyadong mahalaga.”

“Ganun?” Pinakawalan siya ni Alex. “O, sige. Good night, Denis.”

“Good night, Alex.” At mabilisan niyang binuksan ang pinto at tumakbo papasok. Masyado yatang malakas ang pagsara niya ng pinto, pero wala na siyang pakialam.

Hindi naman talaga niya nakalimutan ang sasabihin niya. Natakot lang siya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

May dalawang buwan pa siya para magplano sa pagpunta sa siyudad. Medyo pulido na ang ibang detalye. Doon siya makikitira sa tita niya sa halos kalahating taon. Ang pagtatrabahuhan niya pansamantala, malapit lang sa titirahan niya, kaya hindi siya masyadong gagastos sa pag-commute. Kaunting papeles na lang, at handa na siya.

Excited na excited na siya. Akala niya wala na siyang magagawa sa labas ng pagmamaneho ng trike, pero may pag-asa pa pala. Hindi man ito regular na posisyon, sisiguraduhin niyang gagawin niya ang lahat ng makakaya niya.

“Kuya? Kuya! Huy!”

Kumurap si Alex at lumingon, sakto nakita si Maia na mukhang nalilibang. “Anong nangyari? Natatawa ka ata?”

“Eh, kanina ka pa diyan tulala at nakangiti, parang tanga.”

“Kasi naman, excited na ako!”

“Eh, sige, excited ka! Huwag mong kalimutan, may kailangan ka pa ring gawin dito, tulad ng”—tiningnan ni Maia ang kanyang relo bilang pagdidiin—“paghatid kay Denis sa paaralan.”

“Ay shet oo nga no!” bulalas niya, sabay biglang tayo sa kanyang kinauupuan. “Maia, anong oras na?”

“Malapit na mag-alas-siyete,” sagot ni Maia. “Si Manong Scott ang maghahatid sa’kin, kaya mauuna na ako!”

Malapit na mag-alas-siyete. Malamang kanina pa naghihintay si Denis sa kanya. Madalian niyang hinugasan ang kanyang kainan bago makaalis ng bahay.

Madalian siyang nagmaneho papunta sa bahay ni Denis, at naabutan pa niya sina Caro at Stephane na sasakay pa lang sa jeep ni Taka. “Caro! Stephane!” tawag niya. “Good morning!”

Lumingon si Caro at napakaway sa kanya. “Uy, Alex! Good morning! Sayang, di mo na naabutan si Denis!”

“Ha?” sabi ni Alex. “Nauna na si Denis?” Pero hinihintay naman siya palagi ni Denis eh.

“Oo, sabi niya may kailangan siyang tapusin,” sagot ni Stephane.

“... Okay ...” Napatango na lang si Alex, kasi ano naman ang magagawa niya? At oo nga naman, medyo late ang pagdating niya. Wala na siyang magawa kundi magkamot ng ulo at pumunta sa terminal para magsimula ng kanyang pasada.

Hinintay niya si Denis sa labas ng paaralan noong uwian na ng mga bata. Nang lumabas si Denis, napangiti siya at napakaway. Pero sa halip na ngumiti rin si Denis ... parang wala lang ... parang yung dati na ayaw pa niya makipagkasundo sa kanya. Parang nabagabag siya roon. _Alex, relax. Baka bad mood lang si Denis o ano._

“Kamusta?” tanong ni Alex. “Hindi na kita naabutan kaninang umaga. Sorry ah.”

“Okay lang,” sagot ni Denis, pero parang may katarayan sa kanyang boses. “Marami rin kasi akong chine-check na papel ng mga bata. Magki-Christmas break na rin kasi.”

Oo nga naman. Naintindhan kaagad ni Alex, pero patuloy pa rin na may bumabagabag sa kanya. “Tara, ihatid na kita pauwi.”

Walang sigla pa rin si Denis pagbaba na ng trike nang makarating na sila sa bahay. Ayaw na talaga ni Alex ng nagkakalabuan, kaya nagtanong na siya: “Denis, okay ka lang ba? May ginawa ba akong mali?”

Nabigla ata si Denis sa tanong na iyon, pero umiling siya. “Hindi, wala kang ginawa. Pagod lang ako. Ang dami pang gagawin eh.”

“Ah, ganun?” Nababahala pa rin si Alex, pero sige. Hindi naman to malulutas nang mabilisan. “O, sige. Pahinga ka na, ha?”

“Sige. Bye, Alex.”

Pinanuod niyang pumasok si Denis sa bahay, at medyo tumagal na naman siya sa labas. Kahit anong pilit niya, hindi nawawala ang kanyang pagkabahala. Ano ba ang kailangan niyang gawin?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Denis_ **

“Ay, ate, hindi pa Semana Santa, ba’t ganyan na mukha mo?” biro ni Caro sa kanya, mahinang hinampas siya sa ulo ng pamaypay. “May padungaw-dungaw effect ka pa diyan sa bintana! Ano yan, nage-MTV moment ka?”

“Che, iwan mo ako!” bulyaw niya, hindi gumagalaw sa kanyang puwesto. Tinatamad na siyang gumalaw. Siguro dahil Christmas break na at ayaw muna niya mag-isip ng kahit anong gawain, mapa-pang-paaralan, pang-bahay, o pang-gimmick.

“Ano ba, teh, isang linggo ka nang nakakulong sa bahay,” sumbat ni Stephane, na pumasok sa kanyang kwarto na naka-makeup na. “Lumabas ka naman. Masaya sa sibilisasyon eh.”

“Eh ayaw ko nga kasi. Nakakatamad kaya lumabas!”

May panandaliang katahimikan. Akala niya nakaalis na ang kanyang mga kaibigan, pero sa halip, umupo si Caro sa tabi niya. “May nangyari ba sa inyo ni Alex?”

_Alex._ Marinig pa lang ang pangalan niya parang aatakihin na siya sa puso. _Grabe, malala na ito._ Akala niya dahil nakilala lang niya si Alex nang pagkatagal-tagal ay saka niya nagustuhan, eh bakit ganun? Masakit na ewan?

“Alam mo,” patuloy ni Caro, “ang tagal mo na siyang iniiwasan. Nag-away ba kayo?”

“Hindi naman,” sagot ni Denis, iniiwasan ang pagtingin ng kaibigan.

“Dahil aalis siya, iiwasan mo na siya? Ganun?”

Kumurap siya. “Paano mo nalaman ‘yan?”

Nagbuntunghininga si Stephane. “Hay nako, teh. Manhid ka talaga. Ilang araw na yung tarp sa labas ng barangay hall na may _Congratulations Alex Shibutani!_ ”

“Ay ewan!” Napakamot siya ng ulo. “Eh ano ngayon kung aalis siya? Gusto naman niya iyon eh. Magagawa na niya yung matagal na niyang gustong gawin. Bakit ko naman siya pipigilan?”

“Ganun naman pala eh! So bakit mo siya iniiwasan?”

Hindi makasagot si Denis, kasi siya mismo hindi rin alam ang sagot. O siguro alam niya ang sagot, ayaw lang niya aminin. Hindi naman siya nagsisinungaling na masaya siya para kay Alex. Pero naiisip kasi niya ang layo, ang tagal ng panahon, ang kanyang damdamin ...

_Shutangina, Yuryevich, emotera ka._

“Mahal mo ba siya?”

Bumalik ang kanyang kamalayan kay Caro at nanlaki ang kanyang mata. “Jusko, Carolina! Agad-agad?!”

Inirapan siya ni Caro. “Sagutin mo ang tanong ko, bakla ka talaga!”

Napanganga siya, iniisip kung paano sasabihin ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman. “Uh ... gusto ko siya,” maingat niyang sagot. “Masaya siyang kasama. Kaso, mahirap kasi kung matagal siyang mawawala eh ...”

Tumango ang kanyang kaibigan. “In short, mahal mo siya, ayaw mo lang ma-in-love?”

“Wala akong sinasabing ganyan!” bulyaw niya. Yung mga batang dumadaan sa labas ng bahay biglang napatingin sa direksyon nila.

“Aminin mo na kasi!” sagot ni Caro, mukhang jirits na jirits. “Ewan ko kung napansin ng iba, pero iba yang glowing effect mo kapag si Alex ang kasama mo eh. Kung hindi ka pa in love sa lagay na iyon, ewan ko na!”

Hindi makasagot si Denis sa puna na iyon. Ayaw niyang tanggapin ang damdaming iyon. Pag tinanggap niya, mas magiging totoo. Mas magiging mahirap kayanin ang pag-iisip na mawawala si Alex nang ilang buwan.

_Putangina, bakit kasi eh? Magkaibigan lang, okay na ako, pero—_

“Hala, na-tameme si Denis!” tili ni Stephane. “So totoo nga?” Nang hindi sumagot si Denis ay lalong tumili si ate sa sobrang kilig. “Finally! Hinintay ko ang moment na ‘to!”

Hindi pinansin ni Caro ang pagsayaw ni Stephane sa likuran niya, sa halip mukhang concerned. “Ano nang gagawin mo?” tanong niya.

Biglang nanlabo ang kanyang paningin. “Hindi ko rin alam ...” inamin niya, sa wakas.

Siyempre, pag mahal mo ang tao, iisa lang naman ang kailanganing gawin—sabihin mo na mahal mo siya. Eh ika nga ng Facebook, it’s complicated. Una, kasi paano kung gusto nga siya ni Alex, pero hindi naman mahal? Pangalawa, paano kung naging sila nga tapos hindi pala kaya ang long-distance relationship?

Pinag-isipan niya ito nang mabuti, habang kusa siyang nagkulong sa bahay. Bumunot pa nga siya ng bulaklak doon sa hardin ni Caro para lang makapag-desisyon ng “ _Magtapat, hindi magtapat_ ” saka sumuko pagkatapos ng tatlong bulaklak na may sagot na “ _Magtapat._ ” Kumonsulta na rin siya sa araw-araw na horoscope na pare-pareho lang naman na pinapayo na “ _Take a chance._ ”

_Leche naman._

Sa wakas, nakumbinsi rin siya nina Caro at Stephane na lumabas ng bahay. Napapayag siya kasi naman malapit na ang Pasko, at kailangan na rin niyang bumili ng mga bagay-bagay. Nagkita na rin sila ni Alex, na mukhang alalang-alala dahil ang idinahilan ng kanyang mga kaibigan niya ay may nakakahawang sakit siya. At least hindi niya kailangang magpaliwanag.

“Pero okay ka na?” tanong sa kanya ni Alex.

Nagkibit siya ng balikat. “Medyo lang.”

Sinubukan niyang kumilos nang normal sa harap ni Alex, dahil ayaw niyang magtaka si Alex at baka ma-guilty pa si kuya. Magaling naman pala siyang umarte kasi wala nang hinala si Alex sa kanya. (Bigyan ng FAMAS! Charot!) Pero bawat araw na lumipas ay parang lalong bumibigat ang kanyang damdamin, lalong lumalakas ang gusto niyang magtapat na.

“Tulala ka na naman. Okay ka lang?”

Bumalik siya sa ulirat at nakita si Alex na katabi niya. Nandoon sila sa loob ng simbahan, katatapos lang ng Misa del Gallo, hinihintay na mauna ang ibang tao na lumabas bago sila lumabas mismo. Si Caro at Stephane naman talaga ang kasama niya papunta, pero nagkataon na kasabay nila pumasok sina Alex at Maia, kaya sinadya ng dalawang kaibigan at si Maia na ipagtabi sila.

Umiling si Denis. “Hindi ako tulala, wag kang mag-alala.”

“Sigurado ka? Baka may sakit ka na naman.” Nilapat ni Alex ang kamay niya sa noo ni Denis para manigurado.

Eh kung giniginaw siya kanina, ngayon bigla siyang uminit. Mabilisan niyang tinanggal ang kamay ni Alex. “Ano ba, okay lang ako.”

“Sige ... sabi mo eh ...” Pero mukha pa ring naga-alala si Alex.

“Denis! Alex!” biglang tawag ni Stephane sa kanila. “Mauna na kami. Isama na namin si Maia. Alex, ikaw na bahala kay Denis, ha?”

“Siyempre naman! Merry Christmas!”

_Jusko, papatayin ko ‘tong mga baklang ‘to,_ nasa isip-isip ni Denis nang panuorin niyang lumabas si Caro, Stephane, at si Maia. _Alam namang emotera si ate tapos iiwanan lang? Paano ang pagkakaibigan?_

Umubo si Alex para makuha ang kanyang atensyon, saka ngumiti. “Lakad-lakad muna tayo bago umuwi?”

Wala naman siyang magagawa. “Sige.”

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, at halos wala nang tao sa plaza nang lumabas sila ng simbahan. Hinawakan ni Alex ang kanyang kamay at hinila siya sa bench malapit sa Christmas tree na ipinatayo ni Kapitan Evgeni. Ilang minuto silang nakaupo lang doon, walang sinasabi, pero hindi naman awkward silence.

Si Alex ang unang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa. “Puwede magtanong?”

“Nagtanong ka na,” sagot ni Denis.

“Isa pang tanong,” tumawa si Alex. “Wag mo akong i-judge, ha?”

“Wala akong pinapangako. Ano ba ‘yan?”

Nagbago ang ekspresyon ni Alex. Mukha na siyang nagdadalawang-isip sa itatanong niya, pero huminga siya nang malalim. “Pag umalis na ako, mami-miss mo ba ako?”

Kung anumang banat ang inihanda ni Denis sa utak niya ay biglang nawala. Nagwawala na naman ang puso’t utak niya sa mga salita ni Alex. Pero kasi nakutuban niya na ilang araw na ring nagtataka si Alex sa pagbago ng kanyang ugali. At least bigyan man lang niya ng paliwanag, kahit hindi pa siya umamin.

Ngumiti siya. “Oo naman,” inamin niya. “Walang maghahatid-sundo sa’kin eh.”

“Ah ... ganun ...?” Mukhang nabigo si Alex sa sagot niya.

“Etong itsura mo, akala mo nagsalita na ako ng tapos. Tsaka ...” Huminga siya nang malalim. “Kaya nga medyo bad trip ako sa’yo nang ilang araw eh ... kasi ...” Hinga ulit. “Ang hirap kayang isipin kung ano mangyayari pag wala ka rito.” Ayun. Nasabi niya ang kalahating-katotohanan. Gusto na niyang tumakbo at magkulong-banyo dahil shet ang hirap din palang sabihin—

Kailangan hindi maging awkward, kaya binago niya ang paksa ng usapan. “E-Eto pala! Regalo ko sa’yo!” Binuksan niya ang bag niya at inilabas ang isang parsela, metikuloso niyang ibinalot kahapon. “Merry Christmas!”

Binuksan ni Alex ang parsela at mukhang natuwa sa mga laman nito. “Wow, T-shirt!”

“Kasi kulang ka ata sa T-shirt, puro sando suot mo eh.”

“OA ka naman!” Tumawa si Alex at tiningnan ang T-shirt. “Thank you, ah.” Binaba niya ang T-shirt at may nilabas siyang maliit na kahon sa kanyang bag. “Hindi ko rin nakalimutan ang regalo ko.”

“Buti naman, akala ko ako yung giver but never the receiver!” Binuksan niya ang kahon at medyo natawa. “Ano ‘to? Mini-trike?” Nilabas niya ang pigurin at tiningnan nang mabuti. “Aba, trike mo ‘to ah!”

“Siyempre, para pag nakita mo iyan, matatandaan mo ako, kahit wala ako rito.”

“Jusko, ang cheesy mo!” bulyaw ni Denis, sabay hampas sa braso ni Alex.

“Pero alam mo,” sagot ni Alex, hindi man lang mukhang nasaktan sa paghampas ni Denis, “mami-miss din kita.”

Hahampasin sana niya ulit si Alex, pero napatigil ang kanyang kamay sa ere. Pati puso ata niya tumigil. “H-Ha?” tanong niya, pinapaulit kay Alex ang sinabi niya.

Tumawa si Alex, tiningnan ang relo, at tumayo sa bench. “Malapit na mag-hatinggabi. Kailangan na kitang iuwi. Hinihintay na tayo sa bahay eh.” Kinuha niya ang iniabot na kamay ni Denis at tinayo siya.

Kakaiba na hindi mabilis ang pagmaneho ni Alex ng trike, pero ayos lang kay Denis. Bilang na rin kasi ang mga araw bago umalis si Alex, at nilulubus-lubos niya ang pagsasama nilang dalawa. Kung puwede lang itigil ang oras, eh. Nasayang kasi niya kakaiwas kay Alex, kakaiwas sa kanyang nararamdaman. Kaya dapat pagkatapos nito, at least makabawi siya ... at sana, maamin din niya ang nararamdaman niya, kahit hindi sila pareho ng nararamdaman ni Alex.

Natigil ang kanyang pagmumuni-muni nang biglang pumreno ang trike at muntikan na siyang masubsob. “Putangina naman, Shibutani!” bigla niyang sigaw. “Paskong-Pasko, papatayin mo ako?!”

“Sorry!” sagot ni Alex, pero mukha siyang natatawa habang tinutulungan niya si Denis lumabas ng trike. “Old habits die hard eh.”

“ _Old habits die hard_ , sapakin kita diyan eh!” Sumunod si Alex sa kanya hanggang sa pinto ng bahay. Naririnig na niyang tumatawa ang dalawang kaibigan sa loob ng bahay, pero parang ayaw pa niyang pumasok. “Uh ... sige. Papasok na ako.”

“Sige.” At bago pa nakapag-paalam si Denis ay biglang lumapit si Alex at niyakap siya. “Good night, Denis. Merry Christmas.”

Natupad nga ang wish niya; parang tumigil ang oras. Parang gusto niyang sumigaw ng “Hoy tangina ano 'to????” pero nawalan ata siya ng boses. Ang init ng katawan ni Alex, at hindi niya mapigilang yakapin din siya.

Ayaw na sana niyang pakawalan si Alex, kaso biglang bumukas ang pinto at narinig niyang tumili si Stephane ng. “Ayyyyy~ ang sweet sweet niyo namang dalawa~! Iiwan ko ba muna kayo para mag-moment?”

“Teka, teka papasok na ako!” sagot ni Denis nang maghiwalay sila ni Alex, medyo imbyernadette sembrano kasi panira ng moment ‘tong bakla. Nang sumara ang pinto, nakita niyang namumula ang mukha ni Alex. _Ang cute niya shet._ “Sorry kay Stephane. Alam mo naman, gaga.”

“Okay lang ... kailangan ko na ring umuwi. Hinahanap na ata ako ni Maia.” Ngumiti siya at ginulo ang buhok ni Denis. “Merry Christmas ulit.”

Nanatili siya sa labas ng bahay hanggang makaalis si Alex, hindi pa rin malimutan ang yakap nilang dalawa kanina.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Alex_ **

Mabilis ang mga sumunod na araw, at sa wakas, dumating na ang kanyang araw ng pag-alis. Malinis na ang kanyang kuwarto, ang kanyang mga bagahe naka-empake na. May lungkot na bumabalot sa kanya, may kaba sa pag-alis sa lugar kung saan siya lumaki, at may katuwaan sa bagong kabanata ng buhay. 

Mamayang hapon pa ang kanyang alis, kaya gumising siya ng maaga at naglibut-libot para magpaalam sa mga tao sa bayan. Niyakap siya ni Mao at nagbigay ng kaunting baon sa biyahe. Si Kapitan Evgeni nagbigay ng kaunting pera para sa anumang bagay na kailangan niya. May huli silang basketball game nina Jeremy at Charlie. 

Ang huli niyang pinuntahan ay ang high school, kung saan ginaganap ang Intrams. Nandoon si Maia, at lalo na si Denis. Pagkatapos noon ay luluwas na siya sa bus terminal. 

Abala ang mga guro sa pago-organisa ng program, kaya tumambay lang siya sa isang lugar para panuorin ang cheerdance competition ng mga bata. Nakita niya ang kanyang kapatid, maingat na tinitingnan ang bawat galaw, bawat anggulo ng lugar, at baka may maglihis sa pinaplano niya. Hinanap-hanap niya si Denis sa mga nanunuod, pero hindi niya nakita. Nakapagta-taka dahil dapat ay nandiyan din siya kasama ang ibang guro. 

Natapos ang programa, at nagkita silang dalawa ni Maia, kasama sina Stephane at Caro. “Si Denis?” tanong niya. 

“Wow, eto namang si Alex, aalis na nga si Denis lang ang hinahanap,” banat ni Stephane, nagkunwaring nasaktan. “Hindi ba kami mahahalagang tao sa buhay mo?” 

“Uh—” 

“Ano ba, kinukulit lang kita!” tumawa si Stephane. “Actually, hindi ko alam. Kanina ko pa siya hinahanap.” 

_Huh. Weird._ Tiningnan ni Alex ang kanyang relo. Gusto niyang hintayin o hanapin si Denis, pero may ilang minuto na lang at kailangan na niyang umalis. Hindi rin naman niya kayang umalis nang hindi nagpa-paalam kay Denis, pero ... 

“Kuya,” tawag ni Maia, “kailangan mo nang pumunta sa terminal.” 

_Naku._ Pero wala siyang magagawa. “Uh, Stephane, Caro, pag nakita niyo si Denis, pwede pasabi na sorry at hindi na ako nakapag-paalam sa kanya? Usap na lang kami sa Viber kapag nakarating na ako.” 

Mukhang hindi natuwa si Stephane sa pagiging dakilang tagabilin, pero tumango na lang siya. 

Sumakay sila ni Maia sa trike ni Jeremy, na dinala sila sa bus terminal. Ang daming tao ngayong araw, lahat naghahandang pumuntang siyudad. May nakatayo sa gitna ng terminal, para bang may hinihintay na dumating. Pamilyar ang tindig, at nang lumapit siya, nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata— 

“Denis!” ang kanyang isinigaw, mabilis na tumakbo, hindi pinansin ang mga taong nagsitinginan sa kanya. Tiningnan niyang mabuti si Denis at medyo natawa. “Naka-barong ka! Asan ang libing?” 

Inaasahan niya na may makukuha siyang batok o kahit man banat kay Denis, pero hindi iyon nangyari. Sa halip ay nakita niya ang panginginig ng balikat niya. Naka-kagat-labi siya at mukhang may luha nang namumuo sa kanyang mga mata. Nag-panic siya at hinawakan si Denis sa parehong balikat. “Denis? Denis, okay ka lang? Huy, ba’t ka umiiyak?” 

Suminghot si kuya. “A-Akin to ...” 

“H-Ha?” 

“A-Akin ‘tong barong na ‘to,” sagot ni Denis, nanginginig ang boses kasi tuluy-tuloy na ang iyak niya. “P-Para—diretso na ako sa punerarya pag iniwan mo ako.” 

“JUSKOLORD, DENIS!” na-bosesan niya ang sumigaw bilang si Stephane. Kung paano siya nakaabot sa terminal, ayaw nang alamin ni Alex kasi bigla siyang ngumiti, ang kanyang mga pisngi sumasakit. 

“OA ka naman, Denis,” sagot niya, medyo natawa. “Hindi ka naman siguro mamamatay pag nawala ako ...” 

“Hindi mo naintindihan, Alex!” sigaw ni Denis, na napatingin at napatigil ang ibang tao sa paligid nila. “Hindi ako OA kasi totoo yun—patay na patay ako sa’yo.” 

Tumili si Stephane sa likuran nila. Hindi ulit pinansin ni Alex yun, at sumakit na naman ang mga pisngi niya. Kasi lahat ng pagtatanong niya, pagdududa sa kanyang sarili, sa _kanila_ , nagkakaroon na ng sagot. Siguro sana nasabi niya nang mas maaga, pero masaya na siya na masasabi niya ito lahat sa wakas … 

Binaba niya ang kanyang mga kamay para hawakan ang mga kamay ni Denis. “Alam mo ba ang isa pang dahilan kung bakit ako aalis?” tanong niya. 

Namumula na ang mga mata ni Denis sa kakaiyak. “Ano pa?” 

“Kasi gusto ko maging mas mabuting tao,” inamin ni Alex. “Para pag balik ko rito, puwede ko nang ipagmalaki na karapat-dapat na ako para sa’yo.” 

Lalo yatang umiyak si Denis. “Hindi mo na kailangang patunayan iyon,” sagot niya. “Kasi—kahit anong mangyari, ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko.” 

Kung pwede lang tumalon si Alex sa tuwa, ginawa na niya. Yung puso na lang niya ang tumalon, at gumalaw na lang siya para yakapin si Denis. (Ang lakas ng palakpakan sa paligid nila.) Hindi na siya tatakbo. Kailangan na niyang sabihin ang matagal na dapat niyang sinabi. “Denis—” 

_“Kung inaakala mo~ Ang pag-ibig ko’y magbabago~ Itaga mo sa bato~ Dumaan man ang maraming Pasko~”_

Napalingon na si Alex doon, at nakita niyang pumarada ang jeep ni Taka sa labas ng terminal. Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata nang nakita niyang bumaba sina Aling Mao, Aling Miki at ang asawa niyang si Manong Javi—shet, buong barangay?! Pero biglang kumapit sa kanya si Denis, kaya bumalik ang atensyon ni Alex sa kanya. 

“Alam mo,” sabi ni Denis, hindi na umiiyak, “tama yung tumutugtog na kanta.” 

“Ha?” tanong ni Alex. 

Ngumiti na si Denis. “Alex Shibutani, ikaw ang buhay ko.” 

Hindi na sumagot si Alex doon. Pinakita na lang niya sa paglapit ng kanilang mga mukha, ang pagtagpo ng kanilang mga labi. 

_“Kahit na di mo na abot ang sahig~ Kahit na di mo na ako marinig~ Ikaw pa rin ang buhay ko~”_


	5. Epilogue

**_Epilogo – Denis_ **

“Taka, ano ba, wala na bang ibibilis ‘yang pagmaneho mo? Anong petsa na—aabot tayong Buwan ng Wika sa lagay na ‘to eh!”

“Huwag ka ngang atat diyan, Denis,” puna ni Caro, natatawa sa hindi pagpakali ng kaibigan. “Dadating at dadating din tayo sa terminal.” Lumingon siya at ngumiti. “Di ba, mga bata?”

Sumigaw at pumalakpak ang mga bata sa likuran ng jeep, pero hindi pa rin mapakali si Denis. Sa bagay, pagkatapos ng ilang buwan, uuwi na rin si Alex. Harap-harapan na silang mag-uusap kesa sa tawagan sa Viber o sa Facetime. Mayayakap na rin niya si Alex, mahahawakan ang kamay. In short, magiging normal na ang buhay mag-syota nila. ( _Uy, syota, kiligers._ )

Nakarating na sila sa terminal sa wakas. Pinababa ni Denis ang mga bata at pinaglibut-libot muna habang sila nina Caro at Stephane ay naghintay. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang relo; may limang minuto na lang at dadating na si Alex. Mabilisan siyang naglabas ng salamin at pulbo at madaliang nag-ayos.

“Denis!”

Tumingala siya at saktong tumigil ang tubok ng kanyang puso nang makita si Alex. Nakasando na naman si kuya (sa bagay, mainit na naman ang panahon), pero ganoon pa rin ang ngiti na nagpapasaya sa kanya. Gustong lumapit ni Denis, pero hindi pa nagsisimula ang kanyang proyekto.

Nang medyo nakalapit na si Alex sa kanya ay lumingon siya kay Taka, na nakatambay lang sa kanyang jeep. Tumango siya, isang senyas para buksan ni Taka ang kanyang stereo.

_“Hindi ko inisip ako’y magmamahal pa~ Ikaw lamang sinta~ Sa akin ang magbabago pa~”_

Napatigil si Alex, at alam niyang nagtagumpay siya nang makita niyang biglang sumayaw si Jinseo. Tiningnan siya ni Alex, medyo nalito sa nagaganap, lalo na’t sina Haejin at Junehyoung naman ang sumayaw nang bumulyaw ang _“Wala nang mahihiling pa~ Wala nang hihigit pa~”_ sa stereo.

Nginitian lang siya ni Denis, na nagsimula na ring kumanta at sumayaw.

_“Sa iyo ang pag-ibig ko~ Sa iyo napako ang puso~ Sa iyo parang langit ang paligid ko~ Sa iyo alay ang awit ko~”_

Tumatawa si Alex, pero hindi naman yung mapanghusgang tawa, kaya success! Tinapos nila ang sayaw.

_“Sa iyo ang pag-ibig ko~ Sa iyo napako ang puso~ Sa iyo parang langit ang paligid ko~ Sa iyo sana ay ibigin mo~”_

Nagsipalakpakan ang mga hindi kasama sa flash mob, pati na rin ang mga bata. Si Alex ay malaki ang ngiti nang lumapit siya at niyakap si Denis. Lumakas ang palakpakan at hiyawan. “Nakabalik na ako,” ang pahayag niya.

Patiyad na tumayo si Denis para mahalikan si Alex. “Welcome back.” _Sa wakas._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Epilogo – Alex_ **

Minulat ni Alex ang kanyang mga mata para makita na malapit na sila sa bayan. Nakaupo siya sa harapan ng jeep, si Taka nakatutok sa pamamaneho. Naramdaman niya ang pagmamanhid ng kanyang braso, at iaangat sana niya, pero tulog pa rin si Denis, nakapatong ang ulo sa kanyang balikat. Hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti, palagi na lang tuwing makikita si Denis. 

Hindi nagtagal bago nagising si Denis, pero hindi man ito gumalaw sa pag-akbay ni Alex. “Bhe,” panimula nito, “andiyan na ba tayo?” 

“Malapit na,” sagot niya, kinilig. _Bhe._ Kailangan pa niyang masanay sa tawagang iyon, pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Syempre, pag mag-syota na kayo, kailangan may tawagan kayo, di ba? 

Ilang buwan na ring “sila” a.k.a. opisyal na mag-syota na may basbas pa ng pagpapalit ng status sa Facebook. Pero mula nang bumalik siya sa bayan ay parang wala namang nagbago sa kanilang dalawa. Ganun pa rin—hatid-sundo, kuwentuhan, tawanan. Ang naiba lang siguro ay may moments na sobrang sweet si Denis, dumadalaw sa kanya sa may terminal tuwing hindi niya inaasahan, hindi pinapakawalan ang kanyang kamay. At ganun din naman si Alex—magdadalang bulaklak tuwing hindi inaasahan ni Denis, dinadala si Denis sa malayong lugar dahil wala lang, gusto naman niya sa ibang lugar ang date, yung ganun. 

“Huy,” biglang tawag ni Denis. “Tulala ka ata.” 

“Talaga?” Kumurap si Alex, bumalik sa realidad. “Wala lang. May naisip lang ako.” 

“Ano?” 

Napangiti siya at hinalikan ang noo ni Denis. “Kung gaano kasaya malaman na may nagmamahal sa’yo.” 

Namula ang mukha ni Denis at napangiti rin siya, kahit na bumubulyaw siya ng “Jusko bhe ang corny mo!” sabay hampas sa kanyang braso. Aminin, kinilig ang bakla. 

Biglang tumigil ang pagpalo sa kanya ni Denis may nakita silang dalawang tao sa hindi kalayuan. “Sina Maxim at Sergei ba ‘yun?” tanong ni Alex. Nagtaka siya kasi hindi naman nagsasama sa isang lugar ang kargador at ang jeepney driver. 

“Sila nga!” Mukhang tuwang-tuwa si Denis sa nakikita niya. “Oh my god, magkasama sila! May development na!” 

“H-Ha?” Matagal ngang nawala si Alex, kaya hindi siya informed na may ganap na palang ganun. 

Bago pa man makapag paliwanag si Denis, nakita ni Alex na binubuksan ni Taka ang playlist sa MP3 player niya na pinamagatang “Maxim/Manong Sergei”, may pinindot na kanta, at biglang may malakas na tugtog ng kanta sa stereo. 

_“OH ANO BA ANG NADARAMA? WAG NANG PALIGOY LIGOY LIGOY, PALIGOY-LIGOY PA~”_

Nakita niyang napatigil sina Maxim at Sergei sa kanilang pag-uusap, tumingin sa jeep na parang hindi makapaniwala. Bumalik ang pagtingin nina Alex at Denis sa MP3 player ni Taka, na may playlist din ng “Alex/Denis”. Sa buong panahong iyon, na akala nila nagkataon lang talaga ang mga kanta ni Taka— 

“PUTANGINA TAKA!” 

_-Tapos-_


End file.
